Sons
by caitewarren
Summary: Sequel to Future Sons. Follows after "Swan Song" into season six with the OC characters Claire,Jocelyn,Tristan&John. Please read future sons first as this will not make sense.
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to Future Sons**

***Please read Future sons first or else this will make no sense. I apologize I have never been pregnant so I'm not sure if this makes sense or not but hopefully it does***

**June 10****th****,2010-**

It was a month and two days since Sam had fallen into the pit, but who was counting? Dean and Beth had brought a house not to far from Sioux Falls in Howard, South Dakota. It was small yet had a charming appeal to it. The house had three bedrooms, one was already a bright blue that was already designated as the baby's nursery, the other being a master bedroom and a guest bedroom which Jocelyn currently occupied.

A little over a week ago Dean had gotten a job at the local construction company it wasn't hard for him to fake a few files it wasn't like they had asked many questions. Jocelyn had gotten a job at a bar, a block from the house. Every night since that fateful day in May, Dean had ended up at the bar Jocelyn worked at and every night they'd both come home smelling of booze.

Claire had spent her time at home, spending her last month of pregnancy actually on bed rest. She was past her due-date which was two days ago and was waiting for the baby to _actually _be born. In the middle of reading _Gone With The Wind_, she felt a sharp pain cut through her stomach it wasn't a kick or passing gas. She let out a small shriek when she felt another a few minutes later.

"Claire?" asks Jocelyn peeking her head into the bedroom, "Claire?"

"Baby coming _now_," she mutters, "call Dean!"

Claire made her way limply to the bag that was packed near her closet and made it slowly down the steps holding her stomach.

"Dean's on his way," says Jocelyn, "sit down I have to time your contractions," She had flipped through the pages of the baby book that Claire had brought.

"Can you get my shoes?" asks Claire.

"Which ones?" asks Jocelyn.

"Doesn't matter any as long as they match!" calls out Claire.

Jocelyn placed a pair of white sneakers carefully onto Claire's swollen feet. Claire's hands rested on her stomach. There was a honk in the front yard.

"Ready?" asks Jocelyn.

"No," replied Claire as she slung her arm around Jocelyn's shoulder and slowly walked towards the black car.

**SPN**

"Her contractions were twenty-three minutes apart," Jocelyn tells the nurse at Howard Memorial hospital.

The nurse had Claire sitting on the bed, setting up her I.V.

"I'm nurse Katherine," she says, "the doctor will be right in to see you,"

Katherine looked at her charts and in-between Dean and Claire.

"First child?" she asks.

"Is it that obvious?" asks Dean.

"Just a bit," says Katherine who walked out of the room.

Dean squeezed Claire's hand. Jocelyn sat in a chair not too far from them.

"Joss?" asks Claire, "could you do me a huge favor? Call Bobby see if he's around I'm sure he'd love to see his grandson,"

Jocelyn nods taking her phone out from her pocket and walking out of the room. She scrolled through her phone book but didn't stop at Bobby she scrolled down until it highlighted _Sam_. She could feel the tears brimming at her eyes. Brushing her eyes she went back to Bobby's number and pressed call.

"Hey Bobby it's Joss," she says.

"Hey Joss everything okay?" he asks.

"Everything's great I guess….uh Claire's in labor she wanted you to come-

"I'll be there in an hour," says Bobby, "Howard Memorial?"

"Yep," says Jocelyn, "I'll see you in an hour,"

She pressed end without getting her goodbye she learned a long time ago that hunters didn't say goodbye.

**SPNSPN 3 HOURS LATER**

It took three hours for Tristan Samuel Winchester to be born. He came out a screamer that was for sure.

"He's healthy and I've got to say he is absolutely adorable," says nurse Katherine as she cleaned him and then wrapped him in a baby blue blanket and walking back to the waiting parents, "do you have a name picked out?"

She placed the small baby into his mother's arms. Claire's smile if possible grew wider as she stared at the little life in her arms.

"Tristan," she says, "Tristan Samuel,"

She leaned over and kissed the baby's small forehead.

"Tristan Samuel you are safe and you are loved," she tells him and then looking up at Dean joyful tears in her eyes, "look at him? Look at what we did,"

"I see," he says and he almost smiles for the first time since May, "hi there little guy,"

He reached out and took the little hand was reaching out from the blanket. It was so small, so little. Bobby and Jocelyn had made their way into the small room to catch their first glimpse of their grandson and nephew.

"He's so small," states Bobby, "it's weird to think that the teenager that was here a few months ago is this little tiny baby,"

"No," says Claire, "that teenager isn't the same as this baby. This baby isn't gonna grow up safe well safer than his older-self did,"

**A/N: reviews are loved=) and for the first few chapters it will be little snip bits of the year Sam wasn't with them….then of course season 6… any cute baby Tristan stories or ideas I'd love to hear….**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for accidently calling Claire "Beth". Beth is a different character who I was also writing at the same time but in a different story.**

**June 13****th****,2010-**

"We've just added a few things," Bobby tells Claire as they make their way towards the house.

It was the first day they were bringing 7 pounds 6 oz Tristan Samuel home, after both him and his mother had been cleared and declared healthy.

"Tell me you didn't completely ruin the paint in his nursery," says Claire.

Dean and Bobby exchanged glances of guilt before looking back at Claire.

"Its not that bad," says Dean, "I promise,"

Dean shifts the baby bag on his shoulder, as he fetches the keys from his pocket and opens the door to the house. Claire walks up the steps and into the nursery. The walls were painted in devil's traps and other protection symbols and she looked up at another devil's trap.

"What do you expect him to be fighting demons in his _crib_?" asks Claire.

"I'm making sure demons don't take him from his _crib_," says Dean, "and uh Claire promise me you will never buy a white night gown?"

"Huh?" asks Claire.

"Just don't," says Dean.

"We'll be downstairs," says Bobby and he and Jocelyn close the door giving the new parents some time alone with their baby.

Claire walks over to the crib and leans over placing the baby into the crib.

"He is the cutest baby I have ever seen," says Claire, "and I am not being biased just because I'm his mother…..look at him,"

"I can see," says Dean as he stands over the crib, "hey there little dude,"

Tristan's eyes were fluttering shut hinting at his need for a nap.

"Aww little guy's tired from the day's excitement," says Claire, "nap sounds like a good idea right Trist?"

As if he could understand his mother his small eyes shut. Claire flicked on the mobile above his crib.

"You coming?" she asks from the doorway.

"Uh-just minute," says Dean and he nods and she closes the door behind her.

He waited until he heard her soft footsteps completely fade away. He carefully lifted the infant from his crib. He seemed so small so tiny. He sat in the rocking chair positioned in the corner of the room a gift from Bobby.

"Hi there little guy," he mutters quietly not to wake the baby.

He flashed back to the day his mom brought Sam home could remember her warning him to hold his neck because he couldn't hold his own.

"I promise you kiddo that I will protect you….I'll be sitting here with the colt on the night you turn six months old….yeah I know Yellow eyes is dead but can't ever be too careful right? I'll make sure your momma stays safe make sure you know her. She loves you so much….I love you so much," says Dean.

**A/N:really, really short….please review again**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Months Later-**

**August 13****th****,2010**

"Joss where will you go?" asks Claire.

Joss finishes packing her bags before placing them on the bed and turning to face Claire. She had been thinking about moving out for months especially since Tristan had been born the family deserved some time alone together no matter how many times Claire insisted she was welcome as Tristan's beloved "Auntie" and godmother.

"Elaine offered me the flat above the bar for a reduced rate," says Joss, "I'll only literally be a block away,"

"Joss- the two-month-old baby's cries cut Claire off.

Claire gives her an apologetic glance before walking out and into the nursery. Joss slipped on her jacket and boots. Claire returned the now quieted baby in her arms.

"Claire I can't stay here," says Joss, "you have a son to look after….and plus past! Sam is gonna be here to you know…do you think Dean could really handle seeing him?"

"Can you handle seeing him?" asks Claire.

"I don't know," says Joss.

"What about after you see him? When you get pregnant? When you have John? Are you gonna raise your son alone? Because Trist and John seemed pretty damn close in the future-

"This isn't the same future," says Joss, "I gave him up at birth….left him for you and Dean….that's not gonna happen….most definitely John and Tristan will be close,"

She pulls Claire into an awkward one-armed hugged before kissing the baby's forehead.

"I'll see you soon," says Joss and underneath her breath, "I'll probably see Dean at the bar later tonight,"

**SPNSPN- Later That Night**

"Mind closing up for me?" Elaine asks.

"Not at all," says Joss, "thank you for letting me stay here,"

"It's not a problem," says Elaine.

Elaine was getting on in years, she couldn't lift up chairs or clean tables like she used to. Jocelyn took the glasses from table three and walked up to the bar placing them on the shelves, hearing the bell she knew someone had walked in.

"I'm sorry we're closed," she states not turning around.

"Even for an old friend?" a voice calls.

She knows that voice and she drops her glass, still not turning around refusing to believe that it could be Sam behind her.

"Are you all right?" he asks.

"I'm fine," she states, "just-just stay over there,"

She walks out of the bar to grab the broom and an arm grabs hers.

"Joss-

Taking the silver knife from her pants she turned and cut his arm.

"Ow," he states, "if you would have given me five minutes I could have explained that I'm human,"

As she slowly tries to reach for the holy water he takes her other hand.

"I've got my own," he states taking the holy water and splashing it in his face, "how about a beer?"

**A/N: Again short but will get longer please review**


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you-

"Past Sam no," says Sam, "Sam from this time…August 13th,2010 Sam….the other me probably won't come for a while,"

She was shocked beyond belief starring at him, the man who had fallen into the pit he was dead.

"So how long have you been back?" asks Joss she digs through her purse for an aspirin she needed it desperately.

"About two months," answered Sam honestly.

"_Two months_!" screams Joss, "two months you've been back? And what the hell have you been doing for two months that you didn't come to get us?"

"Hunting," he says.

"Hunting?" asks Joss she half-laughed at the simplicity of his answer.

He nods taking a few sips of his beer.

"Hunting with _who_?" asks Joss.

"Well at first Bobby-

"Wait Bobby knows you've been back?" asks Joss.

She could kill Bobby for not telling her that he was back.

"I made Bobby swear not to tell any of you-

"Why?" asks Joss.

"Because you all got out of hunting….you had a family-

"Dean and Claire _had _a family!" she yells, "not me! Sam you and John are _my family_! I love Dean, Claire and Tristan to death but not as much as I love you and John!"

"Are you done?" asks Sam.

She glared at him before taking her aspirin and gulping down half a glass of water.

"Yes I'm done," says Joss, "who else have you been hunting with?"

"That's who I'd like you too meet," says Sam and he walks towards the door, "come on in,"

Three people walk in. The tallest being a man with black hair and odd creepy smile, the next being a bald man with a beer belly another a short girl with dark hair. They all give her a smile.

"Sam what is this? The Adams family?" asks Joss.

"Funny," says Sam, "but they are family…my grandfather Samuel Campbell and my third cousins Christian and Gwen Campbell,"

She shook their hands while starring back at Sam.

"I thought your family was dead," she says slowly.

"So did I," says Sam, "but uh Samuel here brought us together…everyone this is Joss-

"The one other than Dean you never shut up about?" asks Gwen, "nice to finally meet you,"

"Speaking about Dean when are you planning on telling him you're back?" asks Joss.

Everything gets oddly quiet afterwards.

"I wasn't," says Sam.

"What?" asks Joss, "you're his brother….and correct me if I'm wrong but didn't the first thing Dean do when he came back from hell was _find _you?"

"Yes," says Sam, "but back then I didn't have a family not like he has now. Do you think it'd be fair to him? He'd drop everything and run back to hunting. Do you think it'd be fair to Claire? His wife? Or to Tristan to bring his father back into hunting?"

He was right, she knew that but it didn't seem fair either way. But it seemed better with Dean, Claire and Tristan staying as normal as they can.

"You're right," says Joss taking an inward breath, "they deserve a normal life….or as normal as they can be….but Sam Dean's not exactly _been _Dean since you've left. He's drinking a lot more, he's still trying to get you out of hell-

"I told him not to-

"And do you honestly think he'd listen?" asks Jocelyn.

**A/N: reviews are loved**


	5. Chapter 5

"No," Sam answered honestly, "Joss I wanted to know if you wanted to come hunting with us…..-

"Yes," she cut him off before he could finish, "yes I'll go just let me go get a few things….uhh do you guys want any beer?"

"No thanks," says Samuel, "driving,"

She runs up the steps and tiptoes into her room and grabs her already backed bag. She only took one and took her gun from the nightstand table.

"I'm good," says Joss.

**SPNSPN(Dean, Claire and Tristan)**

"What are you doing up?" asks Claire, "its past four in the morning,"

She was standing her pajamas arms folded her hair tied up in a bun. Dean was at the desk, piles of books around him.

"I was uh just checking a few things-

"At four-fifteen in the morning?" asks Claire, "you're tired…I'm tired,…the baby's sleeping he'll be up soon….you've got work tomorrow maybe some sleep is needed,"

"Claire-

"Dean," she says before giving up, "don't be too late,"

"Good night," he calls, "love you,"

"Love you," she calls back.

She hated walking past the empty guest room, she knew it Joss was a grown up but lately with becoming a mom she's wanted to wrap everyone in a blanket and not let them out of their sight.

**SPNSPN(Sam&Joss)**

It was a creepy van, it was the van that kids got taken away in. Joss sat in the back with Sam he was holding her hand tightly as they made a trip to wherever it was they were going. The first thing she noticed about the Campbells it that they didn't talk very much leaving a very awkward silence.

"What are we hunting?" asks Joss.

"Werewolf," answers Samuel.

"It's only quarter-moon," says Joss.

"Werewolves are attacking on _every _moon it's a brave new world," says Sam.

"Why would they-

"Post-apocalypse chaos?" suggests Sam, "we really don't know….most of the monsters have been acting very weird,"

"That doesn't sound good," says Joss.

"Don't worry we'll kill 'em," says Samuel, "were you with Dean?"

"Yeah I was," says Joss.

"How's the baby?" asks Samuel.

"Uh he's good," says Joss fishing a picture from her wallet, "his name's Tristan Samuel Winchester he's a good baby….most of the time,"

The picture was passed up the van followed by aww's before it was passed to Samuel.

"He's adorable," says Samuel, "reminds me of my daughter when she was that age,"

And everyone got quiet again. No one even shared an awkward eye-glance. She knew Samuel's daughter was dead that must be hard for him to come back and realize that his daughter is dead.

**A/N: Reviews are loved**


	6. Chapter 6

**SPN( Claire and Dean)**

"What do you mean she isn't there?" asks Claire, "She told me she was staying in the loft of your bar-

"That's what she told me," says Elaine, "but she's not here,"

The baby's cries cut her off, Claire sighs.

"Thank you Elaine for calling me," says Claire, "you too bye,"

When Claire reached the nursery Dean had the baby cradled in his arms.

"The little guy was just a bit wet," he says, "who was on the phone?"

"Uh- Elaine," says Claire leaning against the frame of the doorway.

"Joss' boss?" asks Dean, "what she want?"

"She called to tell me that Joss is gone," says Claire, "didn't show up for her shift her bag's gone…I'm just gonna go try her cell phone,"

He nods as he walks over to the changing table placing the squirming two-month-old on the table.

"This is Joss leave me a message," says the voicemail.

"Joss it's Claire," says Claire, "Elaine just called to tell me that you're gone…..uh I'm just wondering if you're ok just call me when you get this bye,"

**SPN(Sam and Joss)**

"Sam it's the fourth message she's left me," says Joss, "she's gonna send a search party after me I have to call her back,"

"Call her and say what _exactly_?" asks Sam, "you can't tell 'em you're with me we both agreed it was better for their family if they didn't know the truth-

"I know Sam but it's not fair for them," says Joss, "they're _our _family too and Claire she's been like a big sister for me and she's the one that took in a drunk, grieving woman-

"Joss-

"Sam I was complete wreck after you fell into that pit," says Joss, "me and Dean both. Claire was the one who pulled us together, who made us go through the motions-

"I thought you said Dean was doing good," says Sam.

"_Good_….has a lotta meanings Sam…he drinks every night….I mean he's gotten better but he's not as good as he used to be," says Joss, "I'm calling Claire,"

The phone rang twice before Claire picked up.

"Oh Joss it's so good to hear your voice," says Claire, "are you all right?"

"I'm fine-

"Joss where are you?" asks Claire.

"I'm uh-hunting caught wind of a case a few miles from here-

"And you just left?" asks Claire.

"People were dying," says Joss, "I'll be back soon,"

"Okay as long as you're safe," says Claire, "this family doesn't need any more deaths,"

"I know," says Joss, "bye Claire I'll talk to you soon,"

She felt horrible lying to her, but what could she really say? She was doing it for her little nephew…..or at least she was trying to convince herself of it.

"Joss, Sam daylights killing get in the van now!" Samuel calls from behind him, "I've got the coffee, Christian's got the food,"

They both sat in the same spot in the back of the car.

"Joss you good at maps?" calls out Samuel.

"I guess so?" asks Joss.

"Here find out where Altmar, Wyoming is," says Samuel.

And the way he stares at her in the mirror makes it feel as if she was being tested. Starring at the map she found Altmar in the corner of Wyoming and read the coordinates out.

"Did I pass?" asks Joss raising an eyebrow, "I know you were seeing if I could find out where it is,"

"Yeah I was," says Samuel, "don't know you very well don't know your skills just trying to get a feel for where your strengths and weaknesses are,"

And that's not weird at all Joss thought to herself.

**A/N: I promise the chapters will get longer just little snippets of Dean, Claire&Tristan and Sam&Joss.**


	7. Chapter 7

**One Month Later**

**September 21****st****,2010-(Andover, Vermont-Sam&Joss)**

"And where are you bringing it?" Joss asks Christian.

"Someplace special," he replies and Joss folds her arms, "don't worry your pretty little head about it,"

"Don't you tell me-

"Joss-

Sam takes her arm and gives a nod to Christian.

"They're bagging the alpha Sam!" says Joss, "why don't they let us help-

"Because maybe they don't trust us fully yet," says Sam, "just let it go okay?"

Why was he all for letting it go? Since when did he ever let anything go? Joss sighed it was like trying to speak through a brick wall. _Useless_. She again skimmed over her contact list stopping at the highlighted name of Claire. She and Claire had talked a lot while spending those months at Bobby's, about their boys, about Sam and Dean(which was the main topic most of the nights) and occasionally they complained to each other which helped a lot. It was the third time she had almost called Claire but she knew if she were to keep her promise she couldn't.

**Howard, South Dakota-(Dean&Claire)**

"He feels warm," states Claire, "should we call the doctor?"

It was the first time that the three-month-old hadn't been feeling well and for Claire and Dean it was hair pulling. They had managed to keep him healthy why was he getting sick?

"I don't know," states Dean plainly.

He didn't remember what to do with an infant as young as Tristan. When Sam was three months old, his mom and dad were still around to take care of him.

"I'm gonna call the doctor," says Claire handing the baby to Dean, "can you find the baby thermometer I think it's in the medicine cabinet,"

Dean cradled the baby in one arm as he searched the selves of the cabinet for the thermometer. The baby was tired, his eyes stared dully up at his father unlike his usual alert eyes that searched the room.

"It's gonna be all right," says Dean, "mommy and daddy are gonna make you feel better,"

He placed the thermometer underneath the baby's small underarm. The baby's eyes jerked awake at the sudden coldness but he didn't cry.

"Dean did you get the temperature?" asks Claire.

"Uh yeah 101.3," says Dean and he could feel his heart skip beats the baby's first fever.

**Andover, Vermont-(Sam&Joss)**

"You're different you know that?" asks Joss.

They were alone in their motel room packing to wherever the next hunt was. It felt nice without the other Campbells interrupting when she tried to talk to him.

"I am?" asks Sam his back turned as he thru carelessly his clothing into the bag.

"You are," says Joss walking towards him, "you know you can talk to me about-

"Joss I told you I didn't want to," says Sam.

"But you know you _can _talk to me," says Joss, "Sam I'll always listen…..-

"I know," says Sam, "but why would I want to burden you or anyone with hell? Its over- done,"

"Okay," says Joss.

**A/N: Finally I'm back my fanfiction account was having issues but fingers crossed it wont happen again~I hope please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Howard, South Dakota( Dean, Claire and Tristan)**

"The doctor just said to wait it out," says Claire, "that his temperature should go down by the morning….that we did all we could and if it wasn't done we should go see him,"

It was really settling in, he was alone on this parenting thing. His parents were gone, Claire's parents gone, Bobby was an option but Bobby wasn't ever a father to a baby as young as Tristan.

"Just wait?" he whispers, "how can that be all we can do?"

"I don't know," says Claire.

"I just want him to be better," says Dean.

"I can remember when I was a child I used to spend hours crying to my mom begging her to make me feel better and she'd look at me with this helpless look and told me that she wished she could but she couldn't," says Claire, "she looked so helpless….I can relate right now,"

Dean had a faraway glance in his eyes. He was remembering when he was about maybe eight, and Sam four, and Sammy had decided he wanted to be the doctor.

_"Just lay down and doctor Sammy will make you feel better," the four-year-old announced._

_"Sammy-_

_ "No quiet!" the four-year-old said, "you're the patient okay De? I'm gonna make you feel better like you make me feel better when I'm sick_,"

"Dean?" asks Claire bringing him back to the present, "you okay there?"

"Just remembering something from when I was a kid," he says quietly and when he spoke it aloud he felt the tears brimming at his eyes.

"Would you care to share?" asks Claire.

"When I was eight or almost nine," he hated that his voice was already breaking with the tears, "Sammy and I were in some motel room in god knows where. And he decided he wanted to be a doctor and take care of me and make me feel better like I did when he was sick,"

She felt her heart warming and breaking at the same time. It was plainly adorably that Sam as a four-year-old tried to make Dean feel better, but it shouldn't have been Sam making him feel better it should have been John.

"Excuse me," says Dean.

And she felt worse she asked him to share. It was the first time in months he even said the word Sammy.

"Your daddy's gonna be okay I promise," she says to the baby, "just like you are gonna be okay. Why don't you close your eyes huh little guy? I'm sure a little sleep would be good for you,"

**Somewhere on the East Coast( Sam and Joss)**

She had forgotten what state they were in since they reached New York. They were heading south, where she had no idea it wasn't like she'd ever got an exact answer from the Campbells _gosh no_. It's where ever the hunt takes them.

"Are we there yet?" asks Joss she didn't mean to seem like an impatient five-year-old but she did.

She got four identical stares of annoyance but no answer.

"Tough crowd," she notes before placing her head back on the window.

"You could try sleeping," says Christian, "really passes time,"

"I'm good thanks," says Joss.

She was tired sure, but she didn't want to fall asleep. A part of her didn't trust them the other part told her since Sam trusted them so should she. She felt her mind wonder off to her nephew, who was probably just falling asleep after being cradled in the arms of his mother. And later that night, he'd be held by his father and told stories about Sam. She knew Dean would never admit he did that every night, but she would listen from her bedroom.

"Joss you hungry?" asks Sam, "we could stop-

"I'm okay," says Joss, "really just tired that's all,"

**A/N: Suggestions, ideas everything is loved**


	9. Chapter 9

**Howard, South Dakota-Morning**

"How's the little guy?" Dean asks watching Claire take the baby from the crib.

"Dean he's fever its gone," says Claire holding up a thermometer, "we survived his first fever,"

He crossed the room placing a soft kiss on Claire's forehead, followed by reaching out for Tristan's small hand.

"I think we deserve a gold sticker," states Dean.

"Screw the sticker we deserve a medal," says Claire.

**Alexandria, Pennsylvania-**

"I'm just saying maybe we should visit him," says Joss, "I mean its been months since we've seen Bobby,"

"Since you've seen Bobby," says Sam, "remember he was the first one to see me after I was resurrected. Why do you want to see him so badly?"

"Because he gave his shelter for months and I still care about him," says Joss, "and besides no offense but your family is freaking weird and the taking the Alphas off to god knows where but we can't see what they're doing. And maybe we can take a tiny break from them,"

"I guess so," says Sam, "I'll tell Samuel and the others we'll leave in the morning,"

**Howard, South Dakota**

"Since when are we visiting Bobby?" asks Dean.

"I thought it would be a nice surprise," says Claire.

"You should have let me known earlier," says Dean.

"I'm sorry sweetie," says Claire, "excuse me I've gotta finish packing if we want to make it before night time….can you get the bottle from the microwave?"

On a plane in less than four hours he kept thinking to himself, Claire had really kept it a surprise. He pressed end on the microwave and took the small bottle out. He tested against his skin making sure it wasn't too hot for the baby.

"We're gonna visit your grandpa," he tells the baby, "Mommy wanted to surprise him and me,"

He could never get over how soft the baby's skin felt when he held him. Sometimes he tried to picture the baby growing into the Tristan he knew, but the all the pieces didn't seem to fit yet.

"You know if it weren't for you, the world wouldn't be the same," says Dean, "you are truly a hero. You and your cousins John and Aaron,"

The baby made slight gurgling noises up at his father.

"You're not gonna to need to be hero this time," says Dean, "we're gonna save mommy…and your Aunt Joss don't you worry,"

**A/N: Short…..please please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Souix Falls, South Dakota-(Late Night)**

"Hi Bobby," says Dean.

Bobby stares between Dean, Claire and the sleeping infant in her arms. Everyone seemed fine in physical health.

"Everything all right boy?" asks Bobby.

"Everything's fine Bobby," reassures Dean, "just wanted to visit you,"

"Oh," says Bobby, "well come on in,"

Bobby had books on books on his desk.

"Are we interrupting a hunt?" asks Claire.

"No kind of in-between jobs right now," says Bobby, "uh I've got some beers in the fridge,"

And it fell into an old pattern, Dean went for the beer before sitting on one of the chairs. Claire took the baby upstairs and began to set up the travelin' tot play pen. Bobby went back to his books.

"How's the job?" asks Bobby.

"It's okay," Dean replied.

"And the baby?" asks Bobby.

"Just got over a fever, that was one of the scariest things I've ever had to deal with," says Dean.

"And for you that means something considering," says Bobby.

Aside from the dark circles underneath Dean's eyes he seemed physically okay but physically couldn't mean much. He remembered Claire calling him once telling him about nightmares.

"Any nightmares?" asks Bobby.

Dean looks up a bit shocked he'd ask.

"Claire?" asks Dean, "they're uh- not great….-

"You wanna talk-

"No," Dean snaps.

"Fine by me," says Bobby.

"How have you been Bobby?" asks Claire.

"Busy," replied Bobby, "lots of interesting things going on out there,"

"Like what?" asks Dean.

"For one last month I worked a case on werewolves not even full moon, half-moon-

"That's impossible," says Dean.

"Not anymore," says Bobby.

"Why are they doing it?" asks Claire, "attacking at the half-moon?"

"I guess some post- apocalyptic frenzy? I don't know," says Bobby.

"Bobby if-

"No you aren't cleaning up _this _mess. Dean you've done enough now you've got a wife and son and this ain't your life," says Bobby, "leave it to the rest of us,"

**Next Morning**

"I swear we are the luckiest people alive not to be caught by the cops," says Joss, "that or killed the way you drove,"

"Got us here didn't it?" asks Sam.

"Yeah broke every speed limit," says Joss, "I need coffee. You want some?"

"No I'm good," says Sam.

"Sam you spent the whole night driving-

"I said I'm good," says Sam.

Joss walks into the connivance store, walking up and down the aisles.

"_Joss_?" she hears someone call.

She turns to face Dean, whose carrying a bag of baby food.

"Dean?" she says shocked, "what are you doing here?"

"Visiting Bobby," says Dean, "it's been a while,"

"Yeah," says Joss taking out her phone from her pocket.

_Sam 5-0~Dean_. She finishes the text messages and smiles up at him.

"How's Tristan?" asks Joss.

"He's good," replied Dean, "gotten big. You staying with Bobby-

"Oh no," says Joss, "just here for a visit. You know between jobs,"

She nervously rubs her arms as she watches Sam's car drive off. She felt a pang of guilt to what she was doing to Dean.

"Us too," says Dean, "Claire's been dying to see you,"

"Me too," says Joss finally finding some coffee mix and taking it from the shelf, "you got everything because I kinda need a ride,"

"You hitchhiked here?" asks Dean.

"Kind of my only option," says Joss, "Dean I'm a big girl I can handle myself,"

After paying for their items, they walked to Dean's truck. Joss stops herself short at the sight of the imposter vehicle.

"_This _is yours?" asks Joss, "where's the Impala?"

"Under a tarp in the garage," replied Dean.

"Is it not working?" asks Joss.

"Uh-no," says Dean, "Claire insisted on something more practical…come on I think the baby's gonna wake up soon,"

**SPNSPN**

The whole ride back home Joss didn't receive a message from Sam. This was something completely unexpected.

"Joss!" Claire yells out when Joss walks in the door.

Before Joss could react she is hugged by Claire tightly. She releases the bag she's holding.

"Joss come help me with these groceries," says Bobby.

Claire and Dean stared at them but before they could ask what groceries the sound of the baby crying took it away from their attention.

"Where is he?" asks Bobby.

"I don't know," says Joss, "I told him to leave because I ran into Dean at the market,"

"So you have no idea-

"Nope," says Joss, "you could have given us some headsup-

"I didn't know you were coming!" says Bobby, "and for the record Dean and Claire didn't tell me either!"

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Two Days Later**

"Well it was great seeing you guys again," says Joss as she hugs Claire good bye, "we need to get together more often,"

"We do," says Claire, "your always welcome. God Joss I've missed you so much,"

The pair share another quick hug.

"Please come back to us in one piece," says Claire.

She climbs into the passenger seat, Joss waves goodbye as Sam walks up behind her. She jumps when he taps her shoulder.

"Dammit Sam don't do that," says Joss.

"Sorry," says Sam.

"I'm gonna head in help Bobby with the research," says Joss, "you sure you got the bags?"

"Yeah," says Sam.

Sam never heard Dean's car pull back into the lot, nor did he hear Claire's footsteps. The only thing alerting him to her presence was the small bottle that rolled on the floor stopping just behind him. He turned to find Claire, standing with her mouth dropped and her eyes wide.

"Claire-

"Oh my god," she mutters and she goes to open her mouth but Sam quickly covers it.

"It's me it's Sam," says Sam, "I'll let you go if promise me you don't scream!"

He lets her go and Claire takes a few deep breaths.

"What the hell?" she asks.

"Where's Dean?" asks Sam.

Joss walks out of the house looking between Claire and Sam.

"Claire it's really him," says Joss.

"Wait-what? How long have you been back-

"For a while," says Sam.

"And you didn't think about telling us?" asks Claire, "telling your own brother!"

"I didn't want to ruin his happiness," says Sam.

"I don't know what happiness you're talking about Sam," says Claire, "he's not singing show tunes if that's what you think! He's drinking, having nightmares, he's read every god damn book trying to figure out a way to bust you out!"

"I told him not to-

"And you'd honestly think he'd listen?" asks Claire, "I'm getting him,"

Sam grabs her arm.

"He's gonna drop everything and go back to hunting," says Sam, "leave his job as a father-

"What do you want me to do?" asks Claire, "lie to him? Make it worse? I can't believe it. The first thing Dean does after he digs himself out of his own grave is find you and you can't do the same?"

"Claire?" they heard Dean call from behind, "what's taking you so long?"

He stares at Sam and everyone turns toward him no one really positive what exactly to do next. Dean makes a lunge for Sam and Joss grabs him.

"It's him Dean!" she yells out, "he's human it's Sam it's your brother!"

Claire nods and Joss slowly releasing Dean. Dean hugs Sam, and Claire and Joss exchange glances.

**A/N: Please,please review!=)**


	12. Chapter 12

"Maybe this reunion would be better inside," says Bobby from the porch.

And everyone turns toward Bobby and they stare between themselves before walking up the steps.

"The baby!" exclaims Claire not believing she almost left her son alone in the car.

"How long have you been back?" asks Dean when the others get into the inside of the house.

"A few months," answers Sam.

"A _few months_?" Dean asks, "what the hell were you doing the few months?"

"I was hunting," says Sam and Dean looks between Joss and Sam.

"With Joss?" asks Dean and his glare turns toward Joss, "how long have you known about this? Huh? Did you know the whole time-

"Don't get mad at her," says Sam, "this was _my _choice to keep you out of this!"

"Why?" asks Dean.

"Because you got out!" says Sam, "you had a family what you've always wanted!"

"I wanted my brother alive!" yells out Dean.

"No you've always wanted a family maybe since we've lived this life you gave up on trying for it Dean!" says Sam, "now you have a wife that loves you and a son who needs a father!"

The door opens with a squeak as Claire enters the sleeping baby in her arms. She gives them a weak attempt at a smile.

"Boy he's right," says Bobby.

"And you knew too?" asks Dean, "Bobby we talked on the phone, you were there when my son was born and you didn't think to tell me?"

"This is as close to happiness I've ever seen a hunter get," says Bobby, "and who was I to take that away from you? From Claire? From Tristan? Dean this life all it gets you is your guts ripped out and leaves your family to burry you. Are you really gonna let your son burry you? Look at him he needs you just as much you need him!"

Dean stares between at them all, the sound of Sam's phone cut through the silence.

"Samuel," he says to Joss walking into the next room.

"_Samuel_?" asks Claire, "whose Samuel?"

"Uh Sam and Dean's was-dead-now alive grandfather," says Joss, "he's been hunting with us,"

Claire raises her eyebrow.

"When did he come back?" asks Dean.

"Don't know," says Joss, "he was with Sam along with some of your other cousins,"

Bobby hands Dean a beer.

"He's meeting us here caught wind of a case in North Dakota," says Sam.

"And we're just gonna leave _now_? Of all times?" asks Joss, "Sam can I talk to you in the kitchen for just a minute,"

Claire sits next to Dean the baby made soft stirs moving but not awake.

"What are we gonna do?" asks Dean.

"You are going to go with your brother-

"But we swore to ourselves our son wouldn't be a hunter," says Dean.

"Doesn't mean his daddy still isn't one," says Claire, "Dean we pretend all we want but this _isn't _our life. I mean I knew from the start we weren't gonna be normal. I mean our future son and nephews come from the future to see warn us,"

"But Claire this isn't fair to you," says Dean.

"Life's not fair," says Claire quietly, "and I want to go with you, I don't wanna sit at home wondering if you're alive or dead, it was the worst feeling and I refuse to do it again,"

**A/N: reviews make my day!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Continued from last chapter**

"But we can't just bring a small baby out on the road with us," says Dean, "it's not gonna be easy,"

"When is anything ever easy in our lives," says Claire, "but maybe we should wait for the little guy's sake. I mean he can't even sit up yet and I'd feel mean to coop him up in a car,"

"I am so sorry to but in but Samuel's here," says Joss, "and we've got a case,"

Dean looks at Claire and then at Joss before pushing himself up and following her into the kitchen.

"Dean," says Samuel hugging him and Dean awkwardly stood there for a moment before wrapping his arms around him.

"And you must be Claire," says Samuel hugging Claire with one arm due to the baby being in her arms, "I've heard so many stories about you and Dean. I mean I wanted to come and get you but uh Sam was persistent to keep you guys out for his nephew's sake,"

Samuel stares at Tristan.

"You wanna hold him?" asks Claire and he nods and she feels odd placing her son in a complete stranger's arms, even though said stranger was Tristan's great grandfather.

"What's his name again?" asks Samuel.

"Tristan Samuel," Claire says.

"Hi there little guy," says Samuel, "the last baby I held was Sam and Dean's mother and that was a very very long time ago. They grow up so fast I gotta warn you, one minute Mary's on my shoulders and holding my hand and the next she's a all grownup and wanting a life of her own….he trails off handing Tristan back to his mother.

"So we've got a case it's about an hour away," says Sam, "you coming-

"That's it Sam?" asks Dean, "we just literally found out you were alive only like thirty minutes ago and now you're leaving again?"

"Well," says Sam, "people still need to be saved,"

"What's wrong with you?" asks Dean starring at his brother.

"Nothing's wrong with me," says Sam.

"You're different," says Dean.

"What did you expect Dean?" asks Sam, "are you gonna come?"

Dean stares at Claire, then at Bobby and then at his brother before shaking his head no.

"Not right now," says Dean, "I've got work in the morning and the baby just got over being sick,"

"Joss you coming," says Sam and Joss looks a bit startled before walking forward with him.

"Sam," says Dean, "you should take the Impala she deserves to be out on the road,"

"Thanks for the offer Dean," says Sam, "but I've got a charger out there that I've got set up the way I like it,"

Dean's face fell a little bit but he still managed a weak half-smile. He walked up to Sam before hugging him.

"I'll see you soon little brother," says Dean.

"See you," says Sam.

**A/N: Whatta think? Huh? **


	14. Chapter 14

Dean watched his brother's car drive away, and he stayed in the driveway for many hours later.

"Dean?" calls out Claire, "Dean?"

"I can't believe he just left," says Dean slowly.

"Dean he's just doing what's best for him and we're doing what's best for our son," says Claire, "this goodbye isn't permanent,"

"It sure hurts," says Dean.

"Come on I've got a cold beer for you," says Claire, "and after the beer we'll drive home,"

**SPN( Skips to October 28****th****, 2010 Tristan is 4 months old)**

"Sam it's been two months since we last saw Dean, Claire and Tristan," says Jocelyn, "and Sam Past!you is coming soon meaning I'm gonna get pregnant _very _soon…..sometime in November,"

"November?" asks Sam.

"Well John's birthday is in August so I figured his conception must have been in November," says Jocelyn, "and honestly when we-I- past me and you conceive our son I'd rather be somewhere familiar rather than a cruddy motel room,"

"Where do you propose we stay?" asks Sam.

"With Bobby or Dean," says Joss.

Sam sighs.

"I feel like if I get to close to Dean he'll drop everything and run," says Sam.

"But he's your brother and Tristan is our godson we _should _spend more time with them," says Joss.

"Fine call Claire tell here we should be there in about six hours," says Sam.

"Six hours?" asks Joss, "that means you'd have to drive throughout the _whole _night,"

"And?" asks Sam.

"You haven't got much sleep lately," says Joss, "I've notice you getting up in the middle of the night,"

"I'm fine," Sam insists.

"You're not fine and I wish to god you and your brother would learn to stop insisting that you're fine when you're not!" says Joss, "I'm your wife Sam talk to me why aren't you sleeping? I don't hear you yelling so it's not nightmares _what _is it?"

"Joss please," says Sam, "maybe because I don't scream doesn't mean I'm not dreaming of hell,"

"Sam-

"Joss," says Sam.

Joss bit her lip she didn't know how else to get him to open up.

"Sam is this gonna work between us?" asks Joss.

"What do you mean?" asks Sam.

"The not talking to me? The like super hunting schedule you've been taking up," says Joss, "if it's this new family you're trying to impress stop it because it's scaring me,"

"Joss I'm sorry I just haven't been myself not since hell," says Sam, "I'm begging you to understand,"

"I'm begging you to confine in me Sam," says Joss, "I want you to feel comfortable talking to me Sam. Not like you have to be nice and pretend to love me because we share a son,"

"I'm not," says Sam and he kisses her cupping her face, "Joss I love you,"

"Not just because I'm the mother of your son?" asks Joss.

"Not just because of that," says Sam, "I love you because you are who are you, you go with the punches, and you're funny, sweet, and you're the only person who can calm Claire down and you're an amazing mother,"

She stood on her tiptoes and kisses his lips again.

"I'm gonna go call Claire," says Joss.

**A/N: reviews are loved.**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Next Morning**-**Howard, South Dakota**

Joss turned and felt Sam's side of the bed empty. They had gotten to Dean and Claire's at about three A.M. Glancing at the alarm clock it read 6:43. Sam stood at the window watching the sun rise.

"You get any sleep Sam?" asks Joss.

"A little bit," says Sam.

"You're lying to me," says Joss.

"No I'm not," says Sam.

"Whatever," says Joss flipping over and opening the door before walking downstairs.

She wasn't surprised to see Dean up sitting at the computer. He exited out of whatever site he was on.

"Morning," he says.

"You still doing research?" asks Joss.

"Yeah," says Dean.

"Claire still doesn't know?" asks Joss.

"Claire doesn't know _what_?" asks Claire walking down the steps Tristan in her arms.

"That we got married!" says Joss blurting out the first thing that come to mind.

"What?" Dean yells out as Claire yells out, "YOU GOT MARRIED?"

"Surprise?" asks Joss.

"Oh yeah," says Claire, "sit,"

Dean raced up the steps to nearly collide into Sam.

"Hey where's the fire?" asks Sam.

"When did you get married?" asks Dean.

"A few months ago," says Sam, "it was nothing special-

"It was your wedding," says Dean, "and Mr. Sam take forever choosing an ice-cream and drive his older brother nuts Winchester just decided to get married and didn't tell me?"

"It was before you knew I was back," says Sam.

"Oh," says Dean.

"It was nothing special," says Sam.

"Nothing special? My little brother's wedding?" asks Dean, "and was it even big?"

"No," says Sam.

"Did Joss even like it?" asks Dean and Sam shrugs.

**SPNSPN**

"Sam's different," says Joss.

"How so?" asks Claire, "I mean he did change his hair and he's been working out-

"Claire!" says Joss.

"What it's the truth? I can't notice my brother-in-law-

"Dean's yours, Sam's mine," says Joss and Claire rolls her eyes.

"Now tell me what's really bothering you," says Claire.

And Joss told her everything about Sam's sleeping, about everything.

"I don't know what to do about it," says Joss, "I don't know him _anymore_. And Claire I'm gonna be pregnant in less than a month and I don't know if I can deal with my pregnancy without his support,"

"Joss you are a strong woman-

"Claire you know what I mean," says Joss.

"I'm sure he'll snap into it I mean it's _his son _he loves John," says Claire, "I'm sure he will,"

"Could you ask Dean to talk to him?" asks Joss, "I hope at least he'll talk to his older brother,"

"Maybe we could send them on a brother bonding day," says Claire, "god knows they need it,"

"Maybe we can send them golfing," says Joss.

"Sounds fine to me," says Claire.

**SPNSPN**

"Golf?" Sam retorts after being told the plan.

"It's a sport!" says Dean.

"Yeah _sure it is_," says Sam.

"I'm sure you two will have fun," says Joss, "go on you and Dean need some time alone without me, Claire or Tristan,"

Sam very reluctantly followed Dean out into Dean's pickup truck. Joss waved good bye as she watched the truck drive away.

"They'll be okay," says Claire.

"I know," says Joss, "I really hope Dean can get his brother back to normal,"

"Come on let's go do something else," says Claire.

**SPNSPN-(A Few hours Later)**

The doorbell woke Joss as she slowly got up from the sofa. She and Claire had fallen asleep on the sofa after watching a movie. She opened the door and gasped.

"Sam?" asks Joss and she catches a glimpse of Aaron before he disappears this Sam was from a year ago, "I've missed you,"

**A/N: review!**


	16. Chapter 16

A Few Hours Later

"You said you missed me," says Past! Sam, "am I dead?"

How did she put that simply? This Sam looked at her with these big eyes the ones that showed compassion something she wished she could see now.

""You haven't come to that conclusion yet have you? What's going in your time?" asks Joss.

""Uh Cas just came back," says Past! Sam, "Dean and the kids were gonna go fight Pestilence,"

The kids, her heart arched for the teenage boys that had saved the world. She knew deep down that they were somewhere happier in the future, but she wanted to see it for herself make sure they were okay and living the life they deserved.

"Oh," she says.

"Tell me what happens," says Sam, "is it worth it the plan we made? Are Dean and Claire okay?"

"Too many questions," says Joss, "one at a time,"

"Are Claire and Dean okay?" asks Sam.

"They're fine and baby Tristan is okay too," says Jocelyn and she reaches for a framed picture of a blond baby, "he's almost five months old at least in my time,"

Sam's eyes stared at the baby picture, capturing every feature that his nephew had. She wished Sam now was like that. His eyes now seemed so cold so lifeless.

"He's adorable," says Sam quietly and he hands her back the picture, "what happens?"

"You say yes," says Jocelyn, "and you and Michael fall into the pit….Sam there's not much I can tell you….not much I actually know….-

"So I willingly-

"You save the world," says Joss, "you made it a better place for your son and nephews,"

"But I'm not there for them," says Sam.

"I wouldn't necessarily say that," says Joss and his eyes show confusion, "that is a story for another day,"

"Joss-

"I've already said too much. Isn't there something about Future Consequences," says Joss.

"Are you quoting Charmed?" asks Sam.

"You've watched Charmed?" asks Joss.

"Once or twice," he admits, "Joss-

"I'm sorry Sam go find Aaron and get back to your time okay," says Jocelyn, "spend time with your son. And when you get back give Tristan, John and Aaron a big hug and kiss from me,"

"I will," says Sam, "I love you,"

And this time it felt sincere not like something he was forcing himself to say.

"I love you too," says Joss, "now go on you've got a world to save,"

**SPNSPN**

She placed her hands on the stomach. She lay up in bed watching the ceiling, she was pregnant. Or about to become pregnant she wasn't sure exactly how long that took. She placed her hands over her stomach.

"Oh baby," she mutters, "I should have warned your daddy not to fall into the pit. He's so different now. But I know he has to do it. Sometimes I wish I could have your old daddy back, but I know I shouldn't be complaining he's back at least. Beggars can't be choosers, maybe he'll come around when you're born. You better hurry up, Mommy's waited a long time to see you,"

**A/N: reviews are loved**


	17. Chapter 17

"Claire?" Joss tried quietly shaking Claire awake.

The baby was upstairs crying, and Joss kept trying to shake her awake, but to Claire was completely out of it.

"Okay Tristan," says Joss, "Mommy's asleep but Aunt Joss is here are you hungry?"

She felt his diaper he wasn't wet and he didn't smell, she walked down stairs slowly rocking him.

"Hush little baby don't you cry," sings Joss, "Auntie's gonna buy you a pumpkin pie and if that pie doesn't taste real good, Auntie's gonna buy you some other kind of food-

The microwave beeped and she took out the small bottle placing a small droplet on her arm.

"Here you go little guy," says Joss sitting in the chair cradling the baby.

The door swings open and both future Sam and Dean walk in.

"Shush Claire's asleep," says Joss.

"Not anymore," says Claire, "thank you for getting him,"

"It wasn't a problem at all," says Joss.

**SPNSPN**

"We're leaving?" asks Joss, "now?"

"Yeah Samuel thinks he got the Djin antidote ready," says Sam as he pulled the bags out from the closet, "everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Joss says even though she wanted to say so much more, "how was golf?"

"It wasn't my cup of tea," says Sam.

"Your cup of tea is hunting nonstop for nights and not sleeping," says Joss.

"Joss-

"Sam," says Joss and she played with her hands when would she tell him? How would she tell him?

"This isn't fair to your brother," says Joss.

"And when has life every been fair to me and my brother?" asks Sam, "you got everything packed,"

"Yeah," says Joss and she fought to keep back the tears that were already swelling in her eyes.

**SPNSPN-The Next Night**

"And no one's called about a missing person? No, this would have been today. So no reports of anything around Vineland and Oak street, near that hotel renovation? Uh, call it a hunch. I've been a cop for a long time. Okay, yeah. No, I'll call you tomorrow. You too, man. Bye," says Dean.

It was one of the many ends of conversations that Claire had heard for the past few months since Joss and Sam returned.

"Hey who was that?" asks Claire.

"Oh Sid just trying to set up a poker game," says Dean.

"At eleven thirty?" asks Claire.

"That's why he was asleep," says Dean.

"Get some sleep okay?" asks Claire, "we're talking about this in the morning,"

**SPNSPN**-** The Next Morning**

"Hey Sid," says Claire, "sorry Dean's not home right now,"

Sid was their neighbor, he and his wife were quite friendly to them. He and Dean would play golf while she and his wife Lindsey would go out for shopping at times. She was grateful for Sid he was a guy and Dean needed guy friends other than Bobby.

"Yeah that's why I'm calling," says Sid.

"Something wrong?" asks Claire.

"Other than Dean trying to shot the Glickman's dog?" asks Sid, "no,"

"He tried to-

"He said he thought it was a possum," says Sid.

"Dean's still got the whole job thing in him I'll go talk to him," says Claire, "thanks,"

"We still on for next Friday?" asks Sid.

"Definitely," says Claire.

She watched Dean walk into the garage, placing the dishes down she raced out. He was underneath taking something from the Impala.

"Hey," says Claire.

"Hey just getting a hammer," says Dean.

"Sid just called me," says Claire, "did you try and shoot a yorkie?"

"Technically," says Dean.

"What's going on?" asks Claire.

"Nothing-

"You're lying," accuses Claire, "tell me the truth are you hunting something?"

"Honestly? Uh, at first, I thought that I was. But I'm pretty sure that I got worked up over nothing. It's, uh, you know...-

"It happens," says Claire, "Dean you've been hunting for your whole life these feelings aren't just gonna go away,"

"That's why I want to check," says Dean, "would you mind taking Tristan to a movie-

"Are you hearing yourself?" asks Claire, "an almost five month old baby at a movie theatre-

"Then go to the park," says Dean.

"Okay," says Claire, "just be careful okay?"

"Careful is my middle name," says Dean.

"No your middle-

"Don't say it," says Dean.

**SPNSPN(Campbell Base)**

"Where am I?" Dean asks of Joss and Sam.

"Campbell land," replied Joss.

"Campbell?" asks Dean, "fantastic what happened?"

**A/N: beginning of 6x01 reviews are loved**


	18. Chapter 18

Dean stayed quiet as Sam and Joss explained to them as it hit both of them right after they had left Dean's house and they figured he was next.

"Djin?" asks Dean, "thought those were cave dwelling creatures pretty exotic,"

"Not anymore," replied Joss, "These...Look like regular people. They can blend in. And all they got to do to kill you is touch you. Their toxins get in your system, all of a sudden you're hallucinating your worst nightmares, and pretty soon you pretty much O.D,"

"Then how are you two still breathing?" asks Dean.

"Samuel had a cure," replied Sam.

"Samuel _always _has a cure," muttered Joss underneath her breath.

"Sorry to interrupt," says Samuel, "it's good to see you up and running Dean,"

"Thanks," says Dean, "you have a cure for Djin?"

"Oh I know a few things," says Samuel, "stick around and I can teach you tricks your daddy never even dreamed of,"

"Why are they after us?" asks Dean.

"We did stake one a few years back," says Sam, "Joss and I figured if they came after us you were next,"

"Claire and Tristan they're at the house now," says Dean.

"Don't worry I sent someone to watch them," says Sam.

"Take me home now," says Dean.

**SPNSPN**

"Dammit Claire answer your phone!" yells out Dean loudly banging it on the counter when it's her answering machine.

"Dean Claire's not stupid-

The door opens and Dean hugs her tightly before taking the baby from her arms and hugging him close to him.

"Dean you're gonna hurt him," says Claire before seeing Sam and Joss, "what's going on?"

"Claire go get the bags," says Dean, "we're going to Bobby's,"

"Oh- okay," says Claire taking the baby back and walking back upstairs.

**SPNSPN(Bobby's House)**

"How's Tristan doing?" asks Dean.

"Tristan's almost five months old he's been asleep for most of it," says Claire, "I'm more concerned about you. Now tell me what really happened,"

"I saw Azazel," says Dean.

"Yellow Eyes?" asks Claire, "what?"

"I was under Djin poison-

"Djin like drinking-

"No like the genie," says Dean, "and he was telling me how I can't have this life-

"Dean you were just hallucinating," says Claire.

"Still," says Dean, "you're gonna stay here just for a little bit and Sam, Joss and I are gonna head out,"

"You're just gonna leave me?" asks Claire.

"Claire please," says Dean.

**SPNSPN**

Dean couldn't stand complete strangers in his home, but if they were gonna be bait.

"I like this one yours or your wife's?" asks Gwen holding up a magazine.

He watches Mark pick up a family photo taken a few days after Tristan was born.

"Do me a favor and don't touch that," says Dean, "don't touch anything it's fine the way it is,"

"Touchy much," remarks Christian.

It took all of his strength to not make a bad remark, instead he walked into the kitchen to wash his face.

"Nice house," says Samuel.

"Go ahead call me a soccer mom," says Dean.

"Well, I'll have to look that up on the "intranet." You know, believe it or not, I... I get it, Dean. You wanted a normal life. Your mom wanted a normal life, too. You remind me of her, actually you and Claire both. The attitude, for one thing. Your brother tell you what we been dealing with the past few months?" asks Samuel.

The words _you remind me of your mother actually you and Claire both_ wasn't something he exactly wanted to hear. Azazel's words _you've got a pretty little thing for a wife or about to be wife hope she knows when to get up and when not to wouldn't want little Claire to get burnt would we?_

"No Sam and Joss have been very scarce on the details," says Dean.

"I've never seen anything like it," says Samuel, "we've been working around the clock,"

"What's happening?" asks Dean.

"We don't know. But whatever it is, it goes way past a couple of djinn acting off - Nocturnals attacking in broad daylight, werewolves out on the half-moon, creatures that we've never even seen before. We don't - we don't even know what they are. I'm knee-deep in half-eaten human hearts and exsanguinated 10-year-olds, and it's all making me.. Uneasy,"

"So what's your theory?" asks Dean.

"You tell me," says Samuel, "All we really know is it's all hands on deck. We're counting on each other right now. That's how it is with Campbells. We need you, Dean,"

"Look I know but my son's still so young," says Dean.

"That kid just like you had ancestors hacking the heads off vampires on the Mayflower it's in your blood his blood, sooner or later he's gonna be on the road," says Samuel.

"He doesn't need to grow up our cracked way of living," says Dean, "all it ever got us is death and pain. My mom she hated this life, but it was forced upon her making her rebel and Samuel if my son doesn't want to be a hunter by all means he is not gonna to be a hunter. I don't care that it's in his blood or not its what he wants that matters,"

**A/N: for all the Sam fans don't worry I'm not exactly following season 6 so most episodes will be out of order so he'll get his soul back sooner. **


	19. Chapter 19

Nobody was telling him how to raise his son, not Bobby, not Sam especially not Samuel.

"We've gotta clear out," says Dean, "they're not gonna attack unless Sam and me are alone,"

"I'm not leaving," says Joss.

"Joss-

"Are you sure Dean?" asks Gwen.

"Pretty damn sure," says Dean.

**SPNSPN**

"Sid!" calls out Dean, "Sid!"

"They're dead Dean and you know it!" says Sam.

"I don't care they're dead because of me!" says Dean running past his brother and into the house.

He walks in and sees Sid and his wife on the floor, leaning down he feels her pulse.

"No," says Dean, "no! Sid-

"You made it through that last trip, so how about a big, fat double dose? Bad news - it'll kill you. The good news? At least you'll go fast. That's for our father, you son of a bitch," says the Djin.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Azazel in the kitchen.

"Don't worry about them worry about me," he says and suddenly he's in Tristan's nursery in the rocking chair but he can't move.

The baby is awake kicking his legs and making little noises as the mobile starts to move and the lights begin to flicker on and off.

"Dean?" he can hear Claire's voice calling for him.

And Yellow Eyes is suddenly standing near the baby's crib.

"No Claire don't come in here! No Claire! Stay away from him!" yells out Dean.

Claire pushes open the door and her eyes grow wide.

"You're not Dean," she says before she's thrown against the wall and is being dragged up it, "save me Dean! Save our son! Save our son! Dean get up save him!"

Claire screams as her stomach is cut.

"It's all your fault," she mutters, "all your fault,"

"This, something else - we both know that's details. There's something's coming for this one, and you can't stop it. It's all your fault!" says Azazel, "your son's head on a platter is a big one in our world,"

"No! Claire!" he calls out and he screams louder when her body begins to burn, "TRISTAN!"

The baby's shrieks grow louder as his mother's body disappears.

**SPNSPN-A Few Hours Later**

"Cas?" Joss asks quietly as she made her way to the fence of the Campbell compound, "Castiel! Can you hear me?"

And she watched for a little bit hoping he'd come down. Pulling up her zipper she rubbed her arms as another cold gush of wind hits her.

"Castiel! I think Lucifer hitched a ride out for Sam!" yells out Joss, "CASTIEL-

"I heard you," says Castiel, "why do you think Sam is Lucifer?"

"He's just not Sam," says Joss, "is there any kind of test you could do-

And he disappears before she could finish her sentence and she hears Sam yell before braking into a sprint.

"He has no soul," says Castiel.

"What?" asks Joss starring between Castiel to Sam who is panting, "how can he have no soul?"

"It's rather a simple concept," says Castiel, "Sam was brought back without his soul,"

"Then where is his soul?" asks Joss.

"In the cage," replied Castiel, "with Michael and Lucifer,"


	20. Chapter 20

Claire watched Dean pull up the floor boards underneath the door of the nursery and place iron rods into it. Whatever he saw really freaked him out.

"Dean you've gotta talk to me," says Claire.

"Not until our son is safe," says Dean.

"He was safe before with the million demonic symbols you already put up," says Claire grabbing his arm, "what's changed?"

He manages to get his arm out and goes back to work his back turned to Claire.

"You were poisoned," says Claire, "Joss explained it to me you saw your worst nightmare was it that something that happened to Tristan?"

"Something that happened to you," says Dean and he wipes the sweat off his brow, "and something that could happen to Tristan,"

"You do realize that it wasn't real right?" asks Claire, "that we're both happy and alive?"

"I want to keep you both happy and alive," says Dean, "I saw you die Claire-

Her pre-destined death date still hung over him, it would be three years from now and he was taking it day by day. He needed to keep her alive for their son for him.

"I'm not going to die," says Claire, "our baby boy came here from the future to make sure that doesn't happen, and I refuse to let him down after all he's done,"

"Claire it's not just the fact that I saw you die," says Dean, "I saw you die the same way my mom did,"

"Oh," was the soft audible noise that Claire made.

"I didn't know how afraid of that I was," says Dean, "I mean it's always been something big for me, I never saw her on the ceiling but I did see Jess on the ceiling and then I just saw you and Claire I can't-

"I'm not going to," says Claire, "you killed him years ago,"

"He said something else too," says Dean, "that our son's head on the platter is a big part in their world….Claire I have plenty of enemies and Tristan's my blood-

"We'll protect him," says Claire her eyes traveling to the sleeping baby in the crib.

**SPNSPN**

The next morning Dean woke with four calls from Joss and a voicemail.

_"Dean I know its really late and I'm sorry if I woke you guys but I needed to call you. I had Cas come down here…..story short Sam has no soul it's still in the cage with Michael and Lucifer,"_and the message ended.

So much for sleeping in, Dean instantly stood up. The doorbell rang, Claire answered it. Joss and Sam stood on the porch in Joss' arms was a baby a bit older than Tristan was.

"Hi guys," says Claire, "mind explaining me where you got the baby from?"

"This little guy's parents were murdered," says Joss, "we're working a case-

"It's been less than a day," says Claire.

"That's how soulless Sam works," says Joss.

"_Soulless_?" asks Claire.

"I guess Dean didn't get my message yet," says Joss as Dean makes his way and stands next to Claire.

"No," says Claire, "I guess come on in,"

Dean stares at the baby.

"We have no idea what to do with it," says Sam.

"It is a baby," says Claire, "he looks about a month older than Tristan we're gonna need more supplies none of Tristan's stuff will fit him not even the diapers,"

"Diapers come in different sizes?" asks Sam.

"Oh yeah learned that the hard time a few times," says Dean, "come on,"

**A/N: reviews are loved**


	21. Chapter 21

**SPNSPN**

"Okay I've got diapers, bottles, diapers, diaper cream-

"Don't forget the butt jelly," Claire's voice at the end of the phone comes.

Sam gives him an odd look.

"All right I won't," says Dean, "bye,"

Sam holds up the small box and Dean nods.

"Okay we've got to go," says Dean, "we've got tears in t-minis ten,"

**SPNSP****N**

Dean changes the baby's diaper on the bed. There is a knock on the door.

"What are you three doing here?" he hears Sam ask from behind him.

"Just decided to see what the two of you were up to," says Claire walking in, "how's the other baby-

"Bobby John," Dean supplies.

Joss turns to look at the baby.

"You decided to switch around our son's first and middle name and make him Bobby John?" asks Joss.

"Would you have preferred we name him John Bobby-

"No I'm just saying that's pretty close to our child's name-

"We were kind of in a rush," says Dean, "now shush he's falling asleep. And he's asleep,"

"Okay great know you've got to hold your own son will Mommy goes and pees," says Claire handing Tristan to Dean, and walking into the bathroom.

"Hi there you miss me?" asks Dean, "because Daddy's missed you,"

"Crap I can't believe I missed this," says Sam.

"What?" asks Joss.

"This house on Elm. The mother was killed, baby was grabbed, but daddy wasn't living in the house at the time so he's still alive. What do you say we go and have a chat?" asks Dean.

"Let's," says Sam before both of them look at Bobby John asleep and Tristan in his arms.

"You and Joss go," says Dean, "me and Claire will watch the kids,"

"You sure?" asks Sam.

"I'm sure," says Dean.

**SPNSPN**

"Are babies suppose to do that?" Claire asks looking at the blood spluttering against the wall.

She walks over to the crib and leans over to pick up the now African American Bobby John.

"Well this is a new one for me," says Claire as Bobby John begins to wail, "shush little guy shush! Shh!"

Bobby John's cries wake Tristan and he begins to cry too.

There is a few knocks on the door.

"Management everything okay?" a voice asks.

"We're fine!" calls out Claire, "goodnight!"

"There have been compliments ma'am can you open the door?"

"Bad time," says Dean, "I just got out of the shower,"

He walks towards Claire and hands her Tristan.

"Take the kids and hid in the bathroom," says Dean, "it's probably the shifter,"

**A/N: short next one will be longer reviews are loved**


	22. Chapter 22

Claire tries rocking both of the babies in her arms, she flinches when she hears a gun shot. Both babies begin to stir.

"Shush it's okay shush," she says, "good boys,"

She kicked open the door and walked into the motel room.

"Everybody okay?" she asks checking her family members nobody seemed hurt.

"We're fine," answers Dean, "shape shifter not so much,"

**SPNSPN**

Claire and Dean sat in the back of the car with the two kids.

"Its kind of smart actually," states Joss, "weird but smart,"

"Yeah shifter poses as a guard for the security company to get near the house. Then it scopes out the fam," adds Sam.

"Yeah, and then daddy takes off, and shifter becomes daddy. A few glasses of wine, shakes momma's trees, comes back in nine months to collect its prize," says Dean and Claire gives him a look.

"_Shake Momma's trees_? Really?" she asks.

"Anyway I didn't even know they had babies. I thought they were just freaks of nature, like X-Men style," says Sam.

"Well you learn something new everyday," states Dean.

"I've never seen a baby monster before," says Sam.

"It's not a monster. It's a baby," snaps Claire, "it's not his fault that his daddy is a shifter,"

"Right, but it's a shifter, too," says Sam and Claire glares at him.

"Still doesn't change the fact that we've got to look after this thing. I mean, what the hell are we going to do with it? We can't actually drop it off at an orphanage. They might get upset when it turns Asian," says Dean.  
"Samuel," says Sam.

"What?" asks Dean.

"Samuel. He'll know what to do,"

"You really want to bring a baby monster to a family of monster hunters?" asks Joss.

"They're not just a family of hunters their our family of hunters remember?" asks Sam.

"Still," says Joss, "I don't trust them,"

"Why don't you trust them?" asks Dean.

"I trust him," says Sam, "Not all hunters are head cases. Samuel actually reminds me a lot of you,"

"I'm a head case!" says Dean.

"Well pitch another idea," says Sam.

**SPSNPN**

Claire held Tristan in one arm, Bobby John in the other as Dean paced around her. Gwen walks up to her, and her grasp gets tighter on both of the babies.

"Well aren't you just the best disguise a monster ever wore?" she says and Claire turns the baby away from her, "relax Claire I'm kidding you're almost as bad as Dean is,"

Claire nods uneasily at her as she sends a helpless glare at Dean. Dean takes Bobby John from her arms.

"What's our next move?" asks Sam.

"I got a couple of ideas. Dean let me see the little guy," says Samuel.

"It's all right I got him," says Dean.

"What do you think I'm going to do?" asks Samuel.

"You don't want me to answer that," says Dean.

"Well I'm curious who exactly do you think we are?" asks Christian.

"Hunters," replied Dean.

"Huh here I was thinking we were family," says Christian.

"Let's not get worked up here," says Sam.

Sam took Bobby John from Dean and handed him to Samuel.

"Hey there. You're a big fella, aren't ya? Yeah. I haven't held one of these in a long time. Your mom was the tiniest. She was as bald as a cue ball," he says quietly.

Claire tried to ignore him calling Bobby John _one of these_. It's a baby plain and simple.

"What are we going to do with him?" asks Joss.

"Raise him," says Samuel.

"_Raise him_?" asks Joss.

"Have you got another suggestion?" asks Samuel and Joss shook her head.

"What are you gonna do with it?" asks Joss, "torture it like you do the other monsters?"

Samuel's expression went cold as he glared at her, and the rest of the Campbells stared at her.

"Samuel what is she talking about?" asks Gwen.

"Like you don't know," says Joss.

"No I don't," Gwen says.

"Tell us Samuel what's really going on?" asks Dean and everyone freezes when they see the shifter in the room.

"Claire get downstairs with Tristan," says Dean.

**SPNSPN**

"Come on Bobby John stay quiet," says Joss trying to rock the baby, "please?"

"It doesn't sound good up there," notes Dean walking to Joss take the baby.

"I'm gonna go up to help," says Sam.

Sam goes to the door and sees Shapshifter 2, disguised as SAM, in the window. Sam pulls out his knife, and shapshifter 2 tears the panic room door off its hinges. Shapeshifter 2 quickly overpowers Sam and approaches Dean and Bobby John. As it nears, it shifts into Dean without shedding its skin.

"Holy crap," mutters Claire from behind them.

Joss stabs the Shapeshifter with her silver knife to no affect. The shapeshifter grabs her neck throwing her into the wall knocking her unconsouis.

"JOSS!" yells out Claire as Dean steps in front of her.

"Give me the baby," says the shapeshifter.

"No way in hell," says Dean.

**SPNSPN**

"Dean?" asks Claire kneeling down to Dean's body shaking him as Tristan cries, "shh Trist Daddy's fine I promise,"

Joss begins to stir blinking her eyes until everything focused in.

"Where's Sam?" she asks.

"Upstairs," says Claire shifting Tristan in her arms, "come on Dean wake up,"

Dean's flew open and he shot up.

"Where's Bobby John?" asks Dean.

"The shifter got him," says Joss, "Dean what kind of shifter doesn't react to silver? Or change without shedding skin?"

"I have no idea," says Dean.

"Great super monster," Claire says, "like we didn't have enough problems without a super monster on the loose,"

**SPNSPN**-**Later That Evening**

They were walking out of the compound.

"Joss what did you mean before?" asks Dean, "with the Campbells and torture?"

Joss looks at Sam and at her feet before giving Dean an answer.

"I don't know," she admits, "can we not talk about it right now? My head hurts and I don't feel really well right now but I'd love to chat in the morning,"

"You might have a concussion," says Claire.

"I'm fine," she insists walking over to Sam's car, "drive home safe guys,"

**A/N: reviews are loved **


	23. Chapter 23

**Two Days Later**

Joss hated waiting in the doctor's office, hated the small little chairs that were always uncomfortable and the old magazines this time she didn't even bother picking one up to pretend like she was reading.

"Walker, Jocelyn?" a voice calls out.

"That's me," she says standing up and following the nurse.

"The doctor will be right with you," she says, "just get comfortable on the chair and lay back,"

She lay her head and her hands placed firmly on her stomach.

"It's gonna be okay," she says, "I'm gonna get your daddy's soul back I promise you,"

She heard footsteps from behind her and the doctor was an older gentlemen.

"You must be Ms. Walker," he says.

"Joss please," she says.

"Doctor James," he says shaking her hand, "so this is your first appointment right? You think you're pregnant-

"Oh I know," says Joss and he raises his eyebrow, "call it a mother's intuition,"

"Joss there's no way-

"Let's just say I'm more than a hundred and fifty percent sure I'm pregnant," she says, "can we just see if the baby is healthy?"

He looks a bit uneasy with this but he nods and asks her to lift her shirt. She flinched a bit at the cold gel.

"And you're right," he says pointing at the picture, "there's your baby, the baby sounds and looks healthy,"

**SPNSPN-Dean and Claire**

"It just slipped your mind that your mother was visiting?" Dean demands as he helps her clean.

"Well I'm sorry between hunts I forgot to mention this!" says Claire, "did you get the baby dressed in the clothes she sent?"

"The ones that make him look like a girl?" he asks, "no way I'm I dressing him in frilly white shirt with white pants and little white booties,"

"Dean please it'll make my mother happy and considering the stress I've already put her through it's only fair," says Claire, "hand me Trist please,"

The doorbell rang and Claire groaned starring at her watch.

"Damnit she's early," Claire says hurrying down the steps and opening the door for her mother.

Fiona James smiled at her daughter.

"Mom this is my son Tristan Samuel," she says, "and this is his father Dean,"

Fiona and Claire looked nothing alike, Fiona had bright red hair and brown eyes and she was much shorter than Claire was.

"His father? Your husband?" asks Fiona.

Claire smiles uneasily.

"Not yet Mom….in a month or so," she says.

Fiona's jaw dropped in shock.

"You had a child in wedlock?" she asks.

"Mom it was a very special situation that I can't really explain right now," she says, "but can't you just be happy to see your grandson or just act like it? You know pinch his cheeks coo over him?"

The door opens wide and Joss walks in.

"And who is this?" asks Fiona.

"Joss Dean's brother's wife," says Claire.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you had company," says Joss, "can I borrow Dean for just a minute?"

Dean follows her into the kitchen.

"Sam's got a case in Pennsylvania he wants us to head over there now," she says.

"What hold up why is Sam in Pennsylvania and you're here?" asks Dean.

"Because I needed to make sure my son was okay-

"You're pregnant," he says and he stares at her stomach and she nods, "let me guess Sam doesn't know-

"I just can't tell him not until after I find a way to get his soul back,"

"We'll get it back Joss but you shouldn't be working a case you're pregnant,"

"I'm fine-

"Joss," says Dean, "I need a huge excuse to get away from Claire's mother I don't do parents. So you're staying here and I'm gonna meet up with Sam,"

**A/N: just a filler reviews are loved….**


	24. Chapter 24

"Case?" Fiona raised her eyebrow in curiosity at her soon to be son in law.

"My brother works for the Feds sometimes I go and help him on a few cases," Dean lies smoothly, "it was very nice meeting you Mrs. James,"

He give Claire a fleeting kiss before walking out of the door. Joss takes her seat next to Claire. Fiona watches Dean drive away a very judgmental look in her eye.

"Chicken," she muttered underneath her breath.

"Does he do that often?" asks Fiona.

Joss and Claire exchanged glances before answering.

"I'm waiting," says Fiona.

"Sometimes Mom but its his job," says Claire breaking under her mother's intense stare.

"I see-

"What do you see Mom?" demands Claire.

"I see my daughter getting involved with a man who leaves her alone with an infant-

"Mom you know nothing about Dean-

"I've seen his type Claire in your father-

"My father and Dean are _nothing _alike how dare you even compare him to that man?" demands Claire, "Dean would never leave his family behind-

"He just did-

"For a few days Mom that's it and you can't just waltz in here and start acting like you know everything when you don't Mom you really don't. You have no idea who Dean is, who I am now or our situation Mom and I'm not a kid anymore-

"Claire I'm your mother I'm just trying to do what's best for you and your baby-

"Tristan _is _my son Mom and I'm the parent here and leave it to me and his father to decide what's best for him okay?" says Claire taking a few deep breaths trying to stay calm and not lash out on her mother.

It had been a very long time since Claire had last seen her. They always fought about one thing or another and since Claire's older brother's death there was no one to play buffer for them.

"All right ladies come on it should be a joyous reunion I mean Mrs. James you have a grandson now," Joss says a bit too happily trying to boost the temperature in the room.

"How did you meet Dean?" asks Fiona her voice a bit gentler.

"At work actually, he was a substitute teacher," Claire states which was the half-truth.

"And when did Tristan happen?" asks Fiona.

Claire's cheeks flushed a bit. Her cheeks were almost the same color as her mother's hair.

"That night-

"_That night_?" asks Fiona her eyebrow rising before she shook her head.

"Mom Dean is very hard to resist…..she trailed off not really wanting to get on that topic with her mother.

"What about you Joss?" asks Fiona and Joss jumps at the sudden mention of her name, "any little ones?"

"Um not yet but there will be soon," she says.

"_There will be_? Oh my god you're pregnant? When? How?" demands Claire.

"Claire I think you know how-

"I mean for how long?" she asks.

"About a month," says Joss.

"See Joss was married before she had a baby," says Fiona.

**A/N: what do you think of Claire's mother? Reviews are loved**


	25. Chapter 25

"You know what Mom? I love you, you're my mother. And I'd love for you to be apart of Tristan's life but if all you're gonna do is come here and insult my family then you're not welcome," says Claire.

"Claire honey," and Fiona reaches across for her daughter's hands, "its just I was like you with your father. He came in with this leather jacket, a few battle scars and he swift me off my feet-

"Mom I know the story-

"Let me finish. All it took was two months for us to be married and expecting your brother. And then you came along. And it was perfect, until he just left and left me with two little kids and a million bills to pay. I just don't want that to happen to you," says Fiona.

"Well Mom its not going to. Dad and Dean are different. Dean loves his family and believe me when I say he'd die for his family. And he loves his son so much if you could just see the two together you'd see the difference between Dad and Dean," says Claire.

"All right I know this is a huge family moment and its big and stuff but I can hear the phone ringing I'm just gonna go answer it," says Joss.

She hated being in the middle of that, Joss was praying for the past twenty minutes that something would happen that could give her an excuse to leave.

"Hello?" says Joss.

"Its me," says Dean, "look I think I found a way to get Sam's soul back-

"What? How? Cas didn't even know,"

"Well I've got friends in low places,"

"Please do explain that to me Dean,"

"Death. I'm going to ask Death to restore his soul and bring back Adam too. Listen to me carefully Joss Claire she can't know okay? Because I kinda have to die to do it-

"Dean!"

"You want Sam's soul back or not?"

"I do but not at the coast of that-

"I've died before. Joss I have to go okay? Please I beg you don't let Claire know,"

"Okay,"

Joss placed the phone back on the receiver and walked back into the living room.

"Who was that?" asks Claire.

"Dean he said everything's going great," she says smiling at Claire, "he thinks they should be wrapping up the case soon,"

"That's good he'll be at home where he belongs with his son," says Fiona.

"I hope so," says Claire, "Mom maybe me, you, Joss and Tristan can go out to dinner together,"

**A/N: Very short but reviews are loved**


	26. Chapter 26

**The Next Day**

"Bobby where is Dean?" Claire asked for the sixth time on the phone.

"Look Claire I can't talk," and the line goes dead.

Claire angrily places the phone back on the receiver before picking Tristan up from his playpen.

"Come on we're going to Bobby's," she says to the baby, "JOSS! Wanna come to Bobby's with me?"

"Uh sure," says Joss.

Dean's truck was still in the garage.

"Have you heard from Dean lately?" she asks, "its starting to get me worried about him or Sam. I mean I haven't talked to him since he left for Pennsylvania. I know my mom can be a bit overwhelming but still,"

"No I haven't,"

**SPNSPN**

Bobby's house looked more in disarray then it usually did.

"He's not in the house," says Joss and she and Claire begin to walk around the back.

Sam knocks Bobby out with a wrench the girls gasp.

"Sam what the hell are you doing?" yells out Joss.

"Saving myself," he states picking up Bobby's body, "are you with me or against me?"

"What? What the hell are you talking about Sam? Put Bobby down," says Claire.

"Dean's getting my soul back and you know what Castiel said about it. I don't want it back and this is the only way,"

"What's the only way?" Joss asks.

"To scar my vessel, kill someone I consider a father,"

"No Sam. What has Bobby ever done to you but be wonderful? Don't you want your grandfather alive for your son? And nephews?"

"I'd rather be up and running,"

**SPSNPN**

Claire and Joss were tied together sitting near Bobby's chair. Tristan was laying on the ground next to them. Sam walks over and picks up the small baby.

"What are you gonna do Sam? Tie up your five month old nephew? Not like he can do much anyways besides cry and poop," says Joss.

He placed Tristan closer to Claire and turned back to Bobby.

"Listen to me Sam. You don't want to do this. I've been like a father to you," says Bobby.

"Well that's just it I'm sorry," says Sam.

Claire and Joss both squeezed their eyes shut.

"Hi Sam I'm back," they can hear Dean say before he knocked Sam out.

"Oh thank god. Boy am I happy to see you!" exclaims Claire.

**SPNSPN**

"Death?" asks Claire sipping some of her beer, "Death. It never gets boring with you…..I'm so sorry that it didn't work out,"

"Me too," says Dean and she reaches for his hand.

"Well figure something out you know that right? We're a family of fighters we'll keep fighting until the end,"

"Which sometimes doesn't always work out the best for us, I mean if Dad had just gotten over mom I mean I know its hard but if he didn't go poking at it maybe the world, and Sam wouldn't be so screwed over,"

"And just think of all the things you would have missed out on,"

"Or all the terrible things that happened to us,"

"What about the good things? Is Tristan a good thing-

"Right now you, Joss and Tristan are the only lights shinning in the tunnel,"

**SPNS****PNSPN**

"I'm sorry about him," says Joss quietly.

"He's not himself Joss," says Bobby, "how are you doing yourself?"

"I'm all right…..just don't know if I can deal with tying him up every time he tries to kill somebody," says Joss.

"BOBBY!JOSS! OPEN THE DOOR!" they hear Dean yell out.

"What does that idjit want now?" asks Bobby opening the door.

Joss, Bobby and Dean watch Sam scream and beg who Joss guessed was Death to not place it back in him.

"Did it work?" asks Joss as she watches Sam's still form, "Sam?"  
"He'll be awake hopefully soon," says Death, "I don't plan on seeing you guys anytime soon,"

**A/N: Sam's soul is back yay….**

**What did you guys think of the finale?**


	27. Chapter 27

**One Week Later**

It had been exactly one week since Sam got his soul back and he was still laying comatose in the panic room. Joss hadn't left the room, she wouldn't budge from his side no matter how many times Claire or Bobby tried. Dean only got up to see Tristan, the minute the baby closed his eyes for the night Dean was back downstairs with Joss and Sam.

Everything was quiet in the house, there was barely any conversation between the adults just the soft sounds of Bobby turning pages in the study. Even the baby cried less as if sensing the tension in the house.

"I brought you some eggs."

Joss and Dean didn't turn. Claire fidgets a bit, before placing the eggs on the table.

"Joss," she speaks softly and Joss turns, "when's the last time you've slept?"

"I don't know,"

"This isn't good for your baby-

"I'm fine."

Claire sent a helpless glare to Dean's back before she turned and went upstairs. She took a beer from the fridge and sat near Bobby.

"Beer?" he raises his eyebrow, "isn't that your husband's gig?"

"Yeah well times are tough,"

**SPNSPN**

"Joss I'm sorry," His eyes don't meet hers, "this isn't fair to you,"

"Dean. Its not your fault. I'm glad you did it. He was really scaring me…..I swear I could see it in his eyes they weren't as-

"Puppy-eyed as they use to be?" asks Dean.

"Exactly," Joss says laughing for the first time in a while.

"Sam's being using those damn eyes for the longest time. He could make anyone crack. Dad use to be friends with this guy Caleb he was a hunter. Caleb was from the military and he even broke to four-year-old Sammy Winchester and he got everyone with those big eyes and saying 'I didn't know what I did was bad',"

"So Sam was the manipulative child?"

"Yeah,"

"Now why don't I believe that you weren't just as manipulative?"

**SPNSPN**

"Nice to see you two. I forgot what you guys looked like," Bobby remarks, "how's Sam?"

"Still sleeping," says Dean, "do you think he'll ever wake up,"

"Dean its Sam we're talking about how much has he gone through?" asks Bobby.

"Yeah well not this much,"

"He'll bounce back," says Dean and he stands when he realizes that Sam has woken up.

Sam crosses the room his eyes on Dean and hugs his brother. Then his eyes on Joss.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he hugs her tightly before kissing her and then going to hug Bobby.

"I felt Lucifer snap your neck-

"Well Cas-

"Cas is alive?" asks Sam.

"Cas is fine Sam. I'm fine," says Joss.

Claire walks in, Tristan fussily crying in her arms.

"Dean I think we need more diapers."

"Claire." Sam hugs his sister-in-law and Claire looks up with wide eyes.

"Nice to see you up and running," Claire states.

"Is this Tristan?" asks Sam.

"Just go with it," calls out Joss.

"Yeah you want to hold him?"

Claire hands the baby to Sam. Sam's eyes look wide as he cradles the baby.

"How old is he?" asks Sam.

"Almost six months,"

**SPNSPN**

"You don't remember any of it-

"Just be glad Joss that he doesn't remember any hell." Dean cut her off sending her a glare.

"How long was I under?" asks Sam.

"Almost seven months," says Dean.

"Seven months?" says Sam and he stares at Joss, "are you-I mean did you get are you-

"I'm pregnant. About a month now…maybe less but around there,"

"That's great…..I mean I didn't miss much with your whole pregnancy I mean I wanna be there for you-

"You already are Sam," says Joss.

**A/N: reviews are loved**


	28. Chapter 28

"I say maybe the two of you should go out tonight celebrate," Claire suggests as she places lunch on the table, "It's definitely a time to celebrate. You guys can talk things over,"

Sam glanced over at Joss and both kind of nodded.

"And I think we all need a little bit of a break from hunting. Maybe we can actually start planning our wedding that's in a little over two weeks," Claire loudly drops Dean's plate in front of him before taking the baby from his play pen and placing him in the high chair.

"Really? That soon?" asks Sam starring at Dean.

"Yep. December 10th," says Claire.

"I can't believe it's been over a year since those kids were here. I mean it feels like yesterday," states Sam.

"And if we play our cards right hopefully they won't come back to save our asses again. Imagine being fifteen, fourteen and thirteen years old coming back and doing all they did," replies Dean.

"They're definitely brave just like their daddies," Claire states and Tristan makes a loud noise and everyone turns and smiles at him.

**SPNSPN**

"You look very pretty Joss," says Claire, "I've always been envious of how you manage your hair so well,"

"And I've always been envious of how well you're managing motherhood and everything else-

"Me managing?" asks Claire laughing, "please I'm freaking out on the inside-

"But not on the outside. Claire I'm scared. Scared of being a mother, scared of Sam's wall falling down-

"But those things haven't happened yet. You can't start thinking about the negatives or the scary things before hand. And for Sam's wall Dean said Death said it would probably last a lifetime so nothing to be worried about,"

"But when have the Winchesters been lucky?" asks Joss.

"Good point. But hey maybe its time for tables to turn our way isn't it?" asks Claire.

"I hope so,"


	29. Chapter 29

**Two Weeks Later- December 10****th**

"You're up early." Dean was sitting at the table, Sam walking down the steps towards him.

"I've realized something."

"What?"

"Tristan's six months old today,"

"Oh."

"I can't…-

"Dean yellow eyes is dead-

"Still I feel wrong leaving him unprotected-

"Unprotected? Joss and I will be here. I'll sleep in the nursery if it'd make you feel better….you and Claire deserve a relatively calm wedding and a nice time on your honeymoon…-

"I'm getting married….never thought I'd see that day."

"Me either,"

"Hey!"

Dean playfully smacks Sam's shoulder.

**SPNSPN**

"I must say you look very handsome," says Fiona from the doorway of Dean and Claire's room.

He jumped surprised to see her standing there. She takes a few steps forward.

"I didn't mean to scare you. Its just I wanted to apologize for being so mean to you,"

"Mean?"

"Well being mean to you behind your back. See Claire's adamant about you not leaving her-

"Which I won't,"

"I just have a hard time trusting men in leather jackets my husband-

"Claire's told me. With all due respect ma'am your husband was a jerk-

"My husband was a bastard who deserves to rot in hell." She trails off before looking up at him, "but I've changed my mind about you. I like you. And I give you my blessing to marry Claire,"

"Thank you." Dean smirks he would have married her anyway blessing or no blessing.

"Don't let me down Dean," she adds before walking out leaving him alone.

Tristan was laying on the bed kicking his legs up and down at the ceiling.

"Hey there buddy….whatta think me and you look good in suits?" asks Dean, "even if they are monkey suits?"

**SPNSPN**

The wedding was small very small. Claire had said _it shouldn't matter where it is, it just should be with somebody you love very much_.

"Thank you Bobby." Bobby had agreed to walk her down the aisle.

"I'd do anything for you." He replied a smile from ear to ear on his face.

Dean and Sam were like the sons he never had, Claire and Joss like the daughters he never had. Sam was Dean's best man, Joss Claire's maid of honor and Tristan the ring bearer though he didn't actually hold the rings.

"Do you Dean Scott Winchester take this woman to be your wedded wife? In sickness and in health? For better or worse? In the best of the times and the worst of times? Do you promise to take care of any child that God blesses you with?"

"I do."

"Do you Claire Anne James take this man to be your wedded husband? In sickness and in health? For better or for worse? In the best times and the worst of times. Do you promise to take care of any child God blesses you with?"

"I do."

"I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

**SPNSPN-A Few Hours Later**

"Yes Dean I am in the nursery." Sam repeated for the sixth time, "shouldn't your plane be mid-air by now?"

"It got delayed we're on the runway now."

"How are you holding up?"

"Humming Metallic…..got my bag….

"That's good have fun."

Sam hung up the phone and sighed before gently lifting up the baby.

"Your daddy's very neurotic yes he is." He cooed.

Joss stood in the doorway resting against it a smile on her face.

"What?" he asks.

"You with a baby in your arms looks very natural." He smiles at her.

"More like watching Dean and Claire with the baby then being natural. So only eight more months before John comes it's so long,"

"Too long," she agreed.


	30. Chapter 30

It was early Sam blinked a few times they had forgotten to close the shades of the nursery from the night before. Joss was pressed against his side, her chest rising evenly. He smiled, she looked so peaceful. That's when he noticed the ring on her finger and he gently reached for it. A wedding ring. He gently removed it from her finger. The inside was engraved _S.W.&J.W. 8/08/10_. Why would she have that ring?

It didn't take long for the anxious father to call.

"Put him on the phone? Dean he's six months old he can't talk. He's perfectly fine. Just get back to your wife okay?"

"But Sam-

Sam pressed end on the phone. Joss had woken she smiled at him.

"Sleeping on the floor wasn't as bad as I expected," she states.

"Joss can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

Sam fidgets as he walks to the other side of the room not exactly sure how he wanted to start the conversation.

"Sam what's wrong?"

"This might sound weird-

"Sam everything in our lives is weird. What's wrong?"

He holds up the ring and Joss tenses starring at it.

"I found this on your hand-

"Sam I can explain," Joss says immediately even though she really can't because then it would mean admitting the truth she, Dean, Claire and Bobby had been keeping from him.

"Really? Well I'm confused as too how we can get married when I was in hell,"

**SPNSPN**

"A whole year? Without a soul?" Sam stares back at her with a face that breaks her heart, "why didn't you just tell me the truth?"

"Because we want to protect you Sam-

"Was it Dean's idea-

"No. It was mine. But Dean, Claire and Bobby all agreed to it. I love you Sam and I only want to protect you-

"What did I do?" he cut her off.

"Sam that wasn't you. That was something that looked a lot like you….

"It doesn't change anything. Did I hurt you or somebody?" Sam asks and Joss sits on the bed and takes his hand.

"You never hurt me. Okay? Let's just forget about this stuff okay? It's all over we've got you back now,"

"What was our wedding like?"

Joss frowned, it was nothing like Claire and Dean's. And she was pretty sure soulless Sam was drunk that night, they got married in jeans no less in Vegas. For their honeymoon they went hunting.

"It was a bit unusual. But I mean it suits us we're a bit unusual-

"Joss you're avoiding the subject."

"You won't like the answer,"

"Just tell me,"

"It was in Vegas," Sam's face dropped in surprise and he stood running his hand throughout his hair.

"Vegas?" he demands.

"It was romantic-

"Yeah I doubt it. Joss oh god I'm so sorry-

"No," Joss stands, "don't be sorry it was one of the best nights of my life. A wedding shouldn't be big and fancy to make you happy it should be with the person you love,"

"What did I do to deserve you?" asks Sam.

**A/N: reviews are loved check out Sons: Father's Day a oneshot set in the near future.**


	31. Chapter 31

**3 Months Later-6x18**

"Are the four of you just gonna stand there like the ugly girl at the prom or are you gonna help me?" Bobby snapped at them, "this so called Eve is out there and she's not gonna gank herself,"

"Bobby you haven't slept in days," Joss began.

"I sleep. What are you my wife or Sam's? Go nag him," Joss looks a bit startled at the tone of voice Bobby is using.

"Bobby it's been hard on all of us to see Rufus you know go like that," Claire says stepping towards him.

"Last time I checked this wasn't about Rufus and you weren't there Claire….you were here with Joss and the baby,"

"Will you stop taking shots at them?" asks Dean, "they're not who you're upset about. I'm just saying maybe taking five will be good for all of us,"

**SPNSPN**

"Oh thank god!" Joss exclaims when Ellen walks through the door.

If anyone could get things back to normal it was her. She kept everyone together.

"How bad is it?" Ellen asks.

"Horrible!" Claire exclaims, "Bobby won't seep he keeps drinking and the boys are beating around the bush…. They're on a case right now but still,"

Ellen nods and gives a small smile.

"How are you feeling Joss? You seem pretty tired…maybe you should go to bed."

"Ellen-

"I said no buts get to bed Missy gotta make sure that grandson of mine is perfectly healthy," When Ellen made up her mind there was no way of saying no to her.

**SPNSPN**

"What are you saying Dean?" Claire asks she was holding her phone out on speaker.

Dean sighed loudly into the phone and Joss places her hands firmly over her stomach.

"Are you saying that Ellen being alive is all because of an Angel changing history?" asks Joss.

"Yes," Sam's voice can be heard on the phone.

"Are you boys going to un sink the ship?" asks Claire.

"We're not sure."

Claire nods before pressing the end button. Ellen the one who held them all together, who helped both Joss and Claire accept their motherhood. And loved her grandsons more than anything.

"You girls all right?" asks Ellen as she walks in holding Tristan.

"No." Joss shakes her head and walks out wiping silent tears from her eyes.

**SPNSPN**

"I can't believe we have to keep losing people we love," Joss says to Sam's back she was rubbing her stomach.

He turns and walks towards her.

"I promise I'll always protect you-

"It's not me I'm worried about Sam…it's you and Dean….and eventually I'll start to worry about John and Tristan,"

He kissed her hair.

"Shhh we'll take one step at a time,"


	32. Chapter 32

**2 Months Later-**

**I kind of lost track of how far along Joss was so let's go with 6 months because it'll just fit better….**

**So Tristan will be 11 months. So the month is May. I know it's a big jump but yeah enjoy anyways.**

It was completely useless to try and sleep Joss decided as she stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom trying to count the cracks in Bobby's ceiling.

"All right John Mommy's just gonna get some water." She wasn't sure why exactly she asked the baby for permission before moving but it felt like he was real.

She knew her baby's face from before he was born. How many mothers knew their baby's face before they were born? Joss padded along the carpet when she stepped on something red. Blood and she followed the trail to a man leaning against a wall holding a wound on his shoulder. He looked maybe nineteen his hazel eyes starred up at her.

"Mom?" he asks.

It didn't look like John, but she didn't see him at nineteen.

"John?" she asks hesitantly.

He chuckles.

"Guess me and De aren't born yet. Hi Mom my name's Robby….not to be pushy or anything but can you get Dad or somebody to patch me up? You know before I bleed out?"

Crap. Bobby, Dean, Sam and Castiel were all out on a hunt for Eve.

**SPNSPN**

"Ow!" Robby cried as Joss pulled the needle through his wound.

"Sorry I'm almost done!" Joss finished and Claire placed a bandage on it.

He smiled at them and jumped when Claire pours holy water on him.

"You never do change Aunt Claire," he turns towards his mother, "my name's Robert Winchester I was born February 19th,2013, your third child by the way,"

"You mean I have to go through this 3 times?" Joss exclaims placing her hands on her stomach with an exasperated sigh.

"You sound so pleased to found out about me and De….gee Mom that makes me feel loved!"

"Sorry….it's just I haven't slept in days because your brother's making it hard," She felt at ease with teasing him….her third child. While John favored Sam in looks, Robby looked more like her. His hair was lighter and he just looked more like her.

"Good old John,"

"Not to interrupt or anything but why are you here?"

"That I couldn't answer one minute M.J., De and I are fighting a few shapeshifters the next I was upstairs bleeding out ….so yeah you got me." He shrugs.

"Did Aaron transport you?"

"Whose Aaron?" Claire and Joss exchanged glance as Robby starred between them his eyes big.

Claire and Joss exchanged glances before they heard the door open. Bobby walked in first followed by Dean who loudly places his duffel on the table he was holding his neck.

"Where's Sam?"

"He's coming," and then Dean noticed Robby, "who are you?"

Robby sighed.

"Not born yet," he replied, "Robby…Sam's son and John's younger brother. Now can you tell me who Aaron is?"

Nobody answered him, not sure exactly why he didn't know who Aaron was. Maybe he didn't exist? Sam walks in.

"This is our son Robby," Joss tells Sam who just mutters an Oh.

"Hi Dad. Now let's talk about me getting back home, before you guys go nuts looking for me,"

"Is it bad in the future?" asks Dean eyeing Robby's bandages, "you hunting something?"

"I was,"

"So you're a hunter?" asks Sam.

"Yes. And not because you guys wanted us to be, it's just how life is…my cousins and siblings and I lived in a house, we went to the same school but one way or another life caught up to us. And you guys are too old to be fighting monsters,"

"Psst as if I'm ever getting old!" Dean says and Robby laughs.

"Keep talking old man when your hair starts going gray! You were the first,"

**SPNSPN**

"Not that I don't love having you here I'm pretty sure future us are going ballistic looking for you….so how about we call Cas and see if he can send you back?" says Joss and Robby stares at her.

"Cas?" he croaks out.

"He's our only angel on our side right now…..what's wrong?" asks Sam.

"Nothing," Robby states a bit too quickly for his parents' comfort.

**SPNSPNSPN- A Few Hours Later**

"He looks just like his beautiful mother," Sam says he was standing in the doorway where Joss was sitting on the bed.

"He had your eyes and your puppy dog face," Joss replies.

"Three kids," he states, "means that the future really is changing because I don't remember John mentioning siblings when he was here last,"

"Or cousins he mentioned an M.J. But I'm worried his whole expression changed when we mentioned Cas," says Joss, "is everything all right between the you guys and him?"

"I don't know,"

**A/n:reviews are loved….whatta think of Robby? **


	33. Chapter 33

"Joss?" Sam called onto the darkness of the room finding her side of the bed empty.

Turning he found the window opened, walking over there was a line of yellow. Running his fingers across it. Sulfur.

"Dammit," and the door flew open.

"Is Claire here?" Dean asks.

Sam shakes his head no, as he returns to the window starring down.

**SPNSPN**

"All right buddy shh….I gotcha." Dean was walking with the Tristan in his arms walking back and forth, "why would someone take the girls?"

Bobby was leaning against the door walking in with a book.

"Maybe Cas did it," Sam suggests slowly.

Dean turns quickly.

"And why would you suggest that? What gain would Cas get in kidnapping the girls?" demands Dean.

"Did you not see your nephew yesterday? The minute we mentioned Cas his body composure completely changed. He was scared Dean….and if my son's scared maybe it's something we shouldn't take lightly!"

"And maybe your son's a wimp?" Dean suggests and Sam gives him a pointed glare.

"How about instead of fighting the two of you idjits try and find your wives?" asks Bobby, "and Sam you should be more worried Joss is pregnant,"

"Well you got any ideas where we should look? I'm all ears here!"

There was a loud knock on the door, the two Winchesters and Bobby walk slowly towards it guns at the ready.

"I know you're in there!" a female voice calls out, "come on just open up I can help you!"

Dean opens the door and standing in the doorway was a teenage girl maybe Robby's age. Her blonde hair was tied in a bun, she was dressed in black, her skin fair and freckled.

"Who the hell are you?" Bobby demanded.

"Gramps that upsets me….you don't recognize me? The blonde hair, green eyes, leather jacket?" and the three men stare at her with confused glares, "here's a hint I'm Tristan's sister,"

"My daughter?" Dean almost squeaks pointing at himself.

"Hi Dad. Uncle Sam," She walks past them and into the kitchen.

Dean stares at her before he moves behind her placing Tristan into his high chair.

"You're from the future?"

"Wow Uncle Sam you're a genius," she remarks, "if I'm not wrong Mom and Aunt Joss we're just taken,"

"Taken where?" demands Dean.

"Don't know. You wouldn't tell me in the future. But I know exactly whose behind it. Call Castiel and get the ring of holy water setup."

She moves towards the study.

"Hello? Guys come on we don't have much time if we're going to change the future,"

"What's your name?" Dean asks.

"My name?" she turns quickly, "M.J.,"

"I named you Mary Jane?" asks Dean.

"Mary-Jo. You named me Mary-Jo Ellen Winchester all right? Enough questions will the two of you just get the son of a bitch here?"


	34. Chapter 34

"You son of a bitch," Joss spat at Crowley.

She was squirming against the ropes against her wrists. When she had woken up Claire was gone, really gone. And she was alone.

"Sticks and stones may brake my bones but words shall never hurt me," and he leans down to where Joss is sitting, "and love maybe you should save your strength,"

"Where is Claire? What have you done with her?"

"Oh she's still alive if you're wondering. Oh Claire!" he calls out and Claire walks out the door her eyes flashing black.

"See now doesn't she look all good?" asks Crowley, "play your cards right and maybe you won't end up like her,"

"Dean and Sam will kill you,"

**SPNSPN**

"Listen to me you stupid angel if you don't help us now….Castiel will become something you don't want to see. And what he is, is the future right now. So for god's sake help us right now," and M.J.'s face is right next to his her eyes glaring.

"She reminds me of you Dean. Angry little brat," he spats at M.J.

M.J. smiles wickedly at him.

"Thanks I'll take that as a compliment because my daddy saved the world more than once," she says, "so are you going to help us or not?"

**SPNSPN**

"Dean?" Sheriff Mills asked when the door opened.

"I know it's really sudden but can you watch my son for me? He's a good boy," Dean thrusts Tristan into her arms followed by the bag, "thank you,"

He ran towards the car waving as he sat in the front seat.

"Are you sure the girls are there?" Sam asked for the umpteenth time.

"Crowley's a tough son of a bitch, but I found it. I can get the girls though," he says.

"Why?" asks Dean.

"Crowley's demon proofed the whole building. Guess their marriage isn't going as swimmingly as we though,"

**SPNSPN**

"All right we'll split up. M.J. you stay with me," Dean orders.

"You know you sound like my brother," and both Sam and Dean jump when a demon behind her comes up, M.J. doesn't flinch as she stabs the demon and it falls, "I can take care of myself,"

She stumps off in the opposite direction.

"You are so gonna have your hands full with her," Sam informs his brother.

Dean walks forward, tied to a pole are Joss and Claire. Joss' mouth is covered with a bandana.

"You two are gonna be just fine," he tells them cutting Claire's ropes off and Joss squirms trying to warn him, "come on Joss,"

"Dean she's a demon!" Joss yells out.

Dean turns and Claire's eyes flash black.

"Hi sugar," she tells him, "you should have seen your expression when you thought you had rescued your wife. She's in here by the way screaming for you,"

"You son of a bitch,"

"You say that a lot don't you?" she asks, "you know I can hear her thoughts Dean what she really thinks of you….-

"Don't listen to her Dean!"

"I am so sick of you cutting me off you whiney bitch," Claire turns and punches Joss unconsouis.

"Joss!"

"She hates you Dean….hates the fact that you've burdened her with raising a son practically on her own while her husband goes out and there and _tries _to be a hero!"

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus!" M.J. begins to speak.

"You gonna exercise me Blondie?" Claire grabs the knife from the table and stabs herself.

M.J. falls to the floor holding her stomach. A small bloody wound appears on her stomach.

"Go ahead finish the exorcism! They're both dead now,"

**SPNSPN**

Both Claire and M.J. are hooked up to machinery, Tristan and Dean with the same expression are starring down at them.

"I'm so sorry baby boy," he whispers into Tristan's hair, "so sorry,"

**A/N: reviews are loved**


	35. Chapter 35

Dean's anger boiled when Castiel appeared in the room. He stood.

"Do you see what you've done?" he demands.

"Dean I can help-

"Don't even try," says Dean, "they're dead because of you! Because you worked with Crowley? Are you happy now?"

Castiel didn't answer him as he turned and placed his fingers on Claire's forehead.

"She'll wake now,"

"I wish this changed something." Dean glares at him, and Castiel disappears.

Claire wakes up choking, Dean wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh you're okay. I've gotcha." And he kissed her forehead and M.J. opens her eyes.

"Dad?" she asks her voice only a whisper, "what happened?"

"It's okay baby girl everything's okay…it's okay you're okay," he tells her.

**SPNSPN**

Joss and Sam were both sitting in the emergency room, both pretending to be reading.

"Uh Sam," she taps him and points at a group of people all dressed in leather with guns hanging from their back, "oh my god look its Robby,"

Sam stares at the tallest kid.

"That must be John," and then he looked at the one in front, "and Tristan,"

**SPSNPN**

"M.J.!" and M.J. turns her head slightly.

Dean stares at her for a minute, that wasn't Sam's voice. The door flew open and a man maybe in his late twenties rushes in. He hugs M.J.

"Who are you?" Claire asks from her bed.

"Mom I'm offended," he says and he smiles the same cocky grin that his father does.

"Trist what are you doing here?" M.J. asks.

"Everything was okay I mean you know normal for us….and then all of a sudden you like just stopped existing…..we could remember you but everything of yours disappeared and you disappeared in all of the pictures. So we all come back to see if you were okay,"

"Everybody?" asks M.J.

"Yes. M.J. You were possibly dead, and with one Winchester hurt that meant we all come running….you should know that by now,"

The two talked as if their parents weren't in the room. Claire kept smiling up at Dean, her hand limply reaching for his.

"Demons lie Dean," she mutters, "it was all a lie."

Dean doesn't look at her, so she squeezes his hand tighter.

"Dean Scott Winchester look at me. I love you…..and I wouldn't trade this for anything in the whole wide world," Claire states.

**SPNSPN**

"Twins?" Joss asks starring at Robby to the girl.

The girl had dark brown hair the same shade as Robby's and the same skin tone. But her eyes were light blue and outlined by long eyelashes.

"De?" Joss asks remembering from the last time Robby visited and De nods.

"De? Please tell me it's not short for Dean?" asks Sam.

Both Robby and John laughed at this.

"De short for Deanna." She explains while glaring.

"Okay. So you guys are just finding out about Cas…..Robby began.

"Being evil and working with Crowley?" De finishes.

Joss and Sam stared between the two, and they turn towards John.

"Do they do that often?" asks Sam.

"_All _the time gets on everyone's nerves." and then he adds, "they're telepathic. Only with each other,"

**A/N: sorry this is really short reviews are loved**


	36. Chapter 36

It had all happened so fast. They were standing near Dr. Visayak as she died. And then everything stopped, and Dean wasn't even sure if his ears had processed what Cas was doing until it was too late. His brother fell, caught by his sons before he got too dangerously close to the ground. And suddenly Tristan began yelling out orders, and Dean just lets him order the others.

Right now, Sam was lying almost lifeless on the coat. Joss was holding his hand, crying silent tears. John and Robby stood like statues, their faces emotionless. And De stood rubbing her mother's shoulders.

"Dad," and he jumps when Tristan's hand is on his shoulder, "we gotta go,"

"I'm not leaving him. I can't."

"What are you gonna do? Hop into his dreams or something?" asks Tristan, "well sorry there Dad that ain't gonna happen-

"Trist," M.J. held onto his arm, "don't get started."

"He's right Dean….we've got a countdown to purgatory…," Bobby tells them.

"And you don't wanna see it crack open…it all goes downhill from there," Robby adds.

"Dean we're already down one fighter, don't let yourself sit this one out,"

"I'll stay," offered Deanna and she can see her Uncle stiffen at the thought of someone else beside him staying with Sam, "you don't trust me? Sam's my father…..I wouldn't let anything happen to him or to Mom or to Aunt Claire. I'm a lot stronger than I look,"

And she walks towards Robby grabbing his arm.

"What are you doing- he managed before she flips him over.

He lands on the hard floor with a thud before he grunted. Both had learned over time how to block each other, how to have their own mind. It took them a very long time, but they did.

"Ow," John managed from the floor, "why me?"

"I like you best,"

"Come on," John pulls his brother from the ground, "De try not to kill him before we even get there,"

**SPSPNSPNSPN**

They pulled up to an abandoned warehouse.

"I count about twelve mooks," Tristan says leaning forward towards his father and Bobby.

"Well I count thirteen," John says.

Tristan smacked his head, as if they were children. M. J. and Robby walk up to the window tapping it.

"Thirteen inside," M.J. says and John smiles smugly at Tristan who scowls.

"Whatta think we ninja ourselves in there?" asks Bobby.

"Yeah until they hear your knee squeak," Dean states.

There is a loud, repetitive booming sound, almost like the footsteps of a giant. M.J. and Robby stare around them.

"T-Rex?" asks Robby.

"Get in the car," Dean orders.

And both brake into a sprint into the car behind them. The demon smoke flips the car upside down, then continues towards the building. John was the first to climb out of the window, pulling Bobby out next.

"M.J.?" he yelled at the other car, "Robby?"

"We're fine!" Robby yells out.

**SPNSPN**

_Dad's awake, he's on his way. _Robby nodded, even though he knew Deanna couldn't see that. _Thanks sis. _Tristan and Dean exchange a glance, before Dean tosses the angel sword at Raphael. He catches it.

"Sorry boys a bit busy be right with you,"

And Crowley flicks his hand sending Bobby and Dean flying into a wall.

"Oh look you've brought junior flannel wearing Winchesters," he flicks his fingers sending Robby and Tristan onto a table, M.J. and John into the other wall.

**SPNSPN**

"So, you see, I saved you." Castiel turns towards them.

"Sure thing Cas, thanks," and M.J. can hear the fear in her father's voice.

"You know your own son thinks you're a monster," Tristan yells out, "why don't you just tell them? How you're the new almighty god,"

"Watch your tone." Castiel says, "anyway it is time for you to leave,"

He snaps his fingers, and the future children disappear.

"What Tristan said is it true?" asks Dean advancing on Castiel.

Before Castiel could answer, Sam comes from behind him stabbing him with the angel killing sword.

"I'm glad you made it, Sam. But the angel blade won't work, because I'm not an angel anymore. I'm your new God. A better one. So you will bow down and profess your love unto me, your Lord. Or I shall destroy you.

**A/N: please reivew**


	37. Chapter 37

And Deanna just seemed to disappear right in front of them, Claire and Joss exchanged one glance. Both knowing that their questions wouldn't get answered until the boys got back.

"HELP!" a voice-Dean's voice yells from outside.

Claire and Joss both stood, and ran towards the door. Claire made it out side first, and the sight in front of her made her heart skip beats. Bobby and Dean were carrying Sam's limp body. Almost dragging him. Joss made an inaudible gasp at the sight of her husband.

"I need you to get cold rags, anything cold!" Dean barked orders at both of the girls, "Now!"

**SPSNPN**

They had managed to cool Sam down, but it was his unconsciousness that scared them all.

"No!" Sam yelled out twitching in his sleep, his limps moving jerkily as if he was fighting someone.

"Sammy!" Dean was holding his brother down, "it's me it's Dean. You're okay….you're okay you're with me and Joss you're safe,"

His words didn't stop Sam's movements as Dean held at his shirt, begging his brother to stop it. Joss placed her hands to his face gently touching him. And his movements seem to stop, calmed by what Joss was doing. And Sam went back to his somewhat even sleeping, his breaths becoming shortened at time.

"How long do you think he'll be like this?" asks Dean turning towards Bobby.

"You think I know?" asks Bobby, "the best we can do for him is keep him cool and keep reminding him that he's here with his family,"

Dean didn't seem satisfied with that answer, as he huffed and turned back to starring at his brother. Joss was holding his hand to her stomach praying silently in her head, for him to wake up if not for Dean or her for John or Robby or Deanna. Deanna had told her, that his wall never broke in their time. That he had flashbacks but it never fully broke.

"What-what happened?" Claire asks breaking the uneasy silence in the room.

Dean turns his back towards her, starring at the wall.

"Cas is what happened." He answered.

And Claire nods, rubbing her arms knowing asking wasn't the right time. She'd all find out later. She averted her eyes towards the baby, who was stirring his eyes opening wide. He didn't cry, but instead he placed his hands on the floor and wobbly stood up. And he took his first step, his chubby little leg swinging wildly. He gave a little clap for himself. Before he wobbly walked towards Dean, he flopped onto his leg.

Claire smiled, and for the first time in a while Dean's face broke out into a smile.

"Dada," Dean picked him up and placed the baby on his hip.

"Whatta doing there little guy? Are you walking?" and Joss and Bobby's faces smiled.

**A/N: very short but hope you still like it****….I'm trying to post little chapters before season 7**


	38. Chapter 38

The week went on, with little improvement on Sam's part. He'd wake up, and both Dean and Joss would slowly walk him around the room, just talking to him. And at night they would all take turns sleeping, making sure Sam didn't seizure or became too hot. It wasn't easy especially with a now walking Tristan who always seemed to find the worst moments to walk away.

"So far nothing with Castiel….everything's quiet," Bobby informs them.

"They're all waiting for whatever the new god is gonna do and the King of Hell is hiding."

"So what do we do?" asks Bobby.

"What can we do?" asks Dean, "other than wait?"

"And be what sitting ducks?" asks Bobby he opens his mouth to say something more but Sam mumbled something in his sleep.

"Dean! No Dean!"

"I'm right here Sammy! Sam!" He wrapped his arms around Sam, "I'm right here I'm okay,"

And Sam keep screaming, until about five minutes later when it suddenly stopped.

"Don't worry Sammy I'm not gonna leave you," he tells his brother, "we've been through worse,"

**SPNSPN**

"Claire." And she turns surprised it was the first time in a week he had stepped a foot out of the panic room.

She wasn't suppose to be up here either, but she felt trapped down there. So she walked up for five minutes to catch a glimpse of the sun, and air and life. She turned and saw him standing Tristan asleep, his little head resting on Dean's shoulder and the baby bag slung over his shoulder. He had a bag clutched in his hand.

"Dean?" she asks a bit confused.

"Claire," he says slowly turning almost away from her. "Castiel knows about this place…it's not gonna be long until he attacks us because he knows as we do that we're not gonna give up without a fight,"

"Right. I don't get why you're telling me this,"

"I'd feel better if you weren't near me or Sam right now. I can't sit there and worry about Sam, and sit there and wonder what's gonna slip past me and kill my wife and son. I need to know the two of you are safe,"

A pause between the two, as Dean stares at her. A single tear falling down his cheek.

"Bobby helped me with these-

"Do you really think that Castiel won't find us….Dean we're better together….and I won't leave you. I promised myself I wouldn't leave because I'm scared or worried. I wouldn't tire up this family if I could help it. And Dean did you not see that little girl…I mean we must have stayed together for her to happen,"

He chuckles a bit, almost as if he was forcing himself too.

"Spoken like a true Winchester,"

"One of these days it was about to rub off." They stood there awkwardly, "Dean were you really gonna make us leave or were you like seeing if I would run?"

**SPSNPNSPN**

Sam sat up, Joss's hands at his sides. Everything was spinning, and everything felt hot. He tried placing his foot to the ground, but stumbled.

"You're okay," Joss whispers silently wishing Dean or Bobby or Claire would hurry up and get down here.

Her thoughts were racing what if Sam fell and got hurt? What if she couldn't pull him back to the cot.

"Joss?" he asks but he's not looking at her, "Joss I told you I didn't want to,"

And she doesn't say anything back but he continues.

"I know," says Sam, "but why would I want to burden you or anyone with hell? Its over- done,"

And then she realizes it, they had this conversation months ago. He was reliving it.

"Sam. It's okay," she tells him but before she could ask her next question he slumped leaning against her shoulder.

**A/N:reviews!**


	39. Chapter 39

"Sam you're okay," Joss tried to state again, "you're with me. Not in hell I promise,"

Her pleas fell on deaf ears, he was lost again. Half-lucid, she dragged him towards the cot. He seemed to have somewhat even breathing. And sometimes she wondered if this time would be the time he wouldn't open his eyes back up.

"How is he?" asks Bobby peeking his head in.

"Not good," Joss shook her head silent tears falling down her cheeks.

"Don't give up Joss not yet,"

"Any word on Cas?" and his grim expression was all the answer she had needed.

Claire was sitting in front of the T.V., her mouth open as if frozen. She was oblivious to Tristan who was curling her hair, trying to get her attention. Joss was hearing the news but she wasn't processing it.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know. I mean we stick our necks out and Cas steps on them we don't and our new god keeps on with this," He gestures towards the T.V.

Dean walks in using a towel to wipe the grease from his hands, and everyone stares up at him.

"How's Sam?"

"Asleep again. How's the Impala?" asks Claire.

"It's coming along. It's been threw worse,"

And somehow Claire's certain it's not just the Impala he's referring to. Dean pulls up a chair taking Tristan and jiggling him in his arms.

"What?"

"What are we going to do?" asks Bobby.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well your brother's asleep. You got any ideas?" asks Bobby.

"A crazy one,"

"Well what else is new?" asks Claire standing, "now is there any chance that it'll work?"

"Some,"

**SPNSPN**

"You do realize our new boss is gonna kill us for negotiating right?" asks Crowley, "that is what we're doing right?"

"No you're here to stand all pretty," Bobby snapped.

"Charming as always."

"Well? We need a spell," Dean continued, "to bind Death,"

Crowley's eyebrow raised at this point.

"Bind Death?"

"Lucifer did it," Sam states.

"Well Lucifer is Lucifer,"

"But it is doable correct?" asks Dean.

And Crowley disappears. And the adults exchange expressions. This was it.

"Now is he trust worthy?" asks Joss quietly, "I mean he is a demon,"

"He's gonna do it, he doesn't wanna be Cas' bitch anymore than we do," Dean concludes, "Sammy you all right?"

"I'm fine I told you that," and Joss bites her lip.

Dean just kind of nodded and Joss couldn't believe he just accepted it. She and Bobby exchanged helpless looks.

"I'll talk to him," Bobby climbs the steps two at time towards Dean.

**A/N: what did you guys think of Season 7?**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Kind of skipping episodes so right before 7x03, so we did a member of Claire's family(Fiona James) involved why not Joss'? **

"I'll go," Joss offered, she needed something to do other then sit there and watch Sam to make sure he wasn't seeing Lucifer, right now he seemed okay but there were times he seemed to zero in on nothing.

"Are you sure?" asks Sam sudden concern rushing over him, "I mean you're almost to your due-

"Sam. I've got about a month to go, and if this baby didn't feel like nearly dying in a fire was enough stress to pop out, then I don't think anything will," Joss squeezes his arm before awkwardly making her way out of the tight space.

Dean looked guilty ever time the fire was mentioned. Everyone was okay, but that didn't stop the terror and panic he felt when he thought everyone but his beautiful mind brother had perished in the crater that was now Bobby's house.

"Pie please?" Dean called after her.

She nods scurrying out of the small cabin letting it slam behind her. Claire came out of the small bedroom, looking completely exhausted.

"Did you get any sleep?" Dean asks her.

"No." she admits, "every time I close my eyes I see them the levi- what are they again?"

"Leviathans," Sam offers.

"Claire we're right here nothing's gonna happen to you,"

"Says the guy in a leg cast,"

**SPNSPN**

Pie, Pie, Pie she scanned the aisles and no pie. Her brother-in-law wouldn't be happy but he'd have to deal with cake.

"Joss?" a voice calls out.

There was no one else in the aisle besides her, slowly she turned a bit weary of who was calling her. Eric. She gasped.

"Eric?" she calls back.

Eric was her cousin, her mother's sister's son. He was older by two years and had the same skin tone and hair color as Joss, but his eyes were a deep brown. He wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"It's so nice to see you….I mean all of you look you're pregnant?" he points at her large protruding stomach.

"Yeah I am," and after a few moments of silence, "it's a boy. His name is John Robert,"

"John Robert?" he nods his head almost in approval while still his eyes on her stomach, "how'd you come up with that name?"

"It was after my husband's father's….and uh Uncle's names. The Uncle was almost like a father figure to my husband," she rubs her neck, realizing she was blurting out information.

"And you? You like the name? I mean you're not just agreeing to your _husband_? Gee Joss when did you get married?"

"A while ago. It was small," she purposely left out the part about it being in Vegas and that her then soulless husband was probably drunk.

"What's his name? Your husband?"

"Sam….Sam Anderson," she quickly lied.

"Anderson? Joss Anderson? I've gotta say I like Joss Walker better," he states laughing.

"And you Eric? Why are you out here?"

"Just moved here about a month ago. What about you?"

"We're just visiting old friends,"

**SPNSPN**

She prayed everyone was okay inside that door before she brought Eric to meet her new family. In her mind images of Sam on the floor shouting out things at chairs or worse the Leviathans had found them.

"Hey," she hears Dean call out.

Everyone was pretty much in the same position as they had been when she had left. The only difference was that now Tristan had woken from his nap and was now resting on his father's chest.

"Whose this Joss?" asks Sam.

"Uh this is my cousin Eric, this is my husband Sam Anderson,"

"Nice to meet you," Sam was quick to go along with the lie.

"His brother Dean, his wife Claire and their son Tristan," she points in turn at each of them, "Eric I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but uh the baby's almost ready for his nap and-

"You don't want me here?" he asks, "I get it. I'm intruding on your new life. It's just we're all worried about you Joss. Last we heard from you, you were working in a bar, and now you're married and having a child?"

"Yeah. Well. Lots of changed for me,"

Eric grabs her arms pulling on them forcing her to look up.

"Are you happy here? Do you like your new life?"

And suddenly she's aware of everyone's eyes on her, and she feels butterflies in her stomach and the baby's hard kicks before something warm and wet dripping down her leg.

She looked down and realized what the wet was from, "my water just broke,"

**A/N: so sorry I haven't been updating and again I kind of lost track of months as to where Joss would be in her pregnancy, but I hope you like it**


	41. Chapter 41

Nobody moved, it was as if they hadn't heard her. Time had seemed to freeze around them, but in slow moments both Sam and Eric held her arms. And she could feel herself breathing heavily.

"Do you have a bag?" Eric was the first to find his voice.

"No. It burnt in the fire," Eric's eyes grew wide at the mention of fire, starring at Sam who didn't give him an answer.

"Come on Joss let's get you to the car,"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lucifer appear smiling. Not now, he begged please not now. Claire helped Dean into a sitting position, before fetching his crutches and helping him out of the hospital.

The six of them were cramped inside the Impala, Sam driving, Joss sitting next to him in the passenger seat, her expression was cold. She held her stomach tightly and bite her lip keeping from crying out when the first contradiction had hit her. Claire squeezed her shoulder tightly and tried to give Joss the warmest smile she could manage. Claire hoped it didn't come out in a grimace, but she wasn't in all of a happy mood lately.

"I have nothing for this baby," Joss breathed out, the truth.

Not even any of Tristan's baby stuff had survived, not the baby blue blanket that Dean and Claire had brought him home in, not the teddy bear that Bobby had given them, not even one of his pacifiers. They had brought only a few things the bare minimum before going to Rufus' cabin. They hadn't even had a crib.

"I'll call Bobby," Dean offered.

That didn't reassure her much, she loved Bobby like a father but what did he know about buying stuff for a newborn?

**SPNSPN**

"It may take a couple of hours," the nurse informs her setting up the I.V., "sometimes the first one does,"

"But my sister-in-law only took about four hours!" Joss complained, the nurse gave her a sympathetic look before hurriedly getting out of the room.

Sam was sitting a hard plastic chair next to the bed, his eyes on Lucifer who was sitting to the right of Joss' bed.

"You think I'd miss the birth of your son? Oh no. This is way too important,"

"Go away," Sam sneered.

Joss stared partly confused she stared around the room. Panic filled in her system, he couldn't be seeing Lucifer not now.

"Sam dammit don't do this to me. I need you a hundred percent when the pushing comes,"

**SPNSPN**

Eric was off getting stuff for the baby, saying he should be back in about an hour. That left Dean and Claire in the waiting room of the hospital. Dean resting Tristan on his good leg, making little popping noises making him giggle with glee. Claire stood in front of them pacing a worried expression plastered on her features.

"What's wrong?" asks Dean.

"It's just I'm worried about Joss that's all,"

"That's not it," Dean states shaking his head grabbing onto he wrist, "something's been bothering you for a while, I let it slip because well we were pretty cramped in those quarters and I thought it'd just cause more problems. Tell me now,"

"It's nothing-

"It's something if it's really bothering you,"

And she looked up into his green eyes, dark circles lie underneath them, but his concern was truly genuine. How could she tell him that she didn't feel safe anymore? She didn't feel like he could protect them anymore?

"It's just the night of the fire, it was just me, Tristan and Joss alone. The fire started in the library, and all I could think of was getting Tristan out of the house-

"Naturally," Dean interferes.

"We all got out, barely. And those things the Leviathans had been in Bobby's house, had been near us and we have no way of killing them. No known way," she rubbed her hands, "I don't feel safe Dean,"

The words sounded childish, but that's how she felt.

"Claire," his calloused hand reaches for her cheek, she leans into his embrace something she hadn't had for a longtime with the whole Castiel turning into God and Sam's mind, "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, I can't promise to make you safe again, I don't know how,"

"It's not your fault," she states quickly, "it's just I kept thinking that even in that future that the boys came from at least we knew there was a future-

"Where you die," Dean points out, "and the future with Robby and M.J.-

"We have no idea what future they came from and even if we're alive still or not," Claire points out.

"We're not suppose to know about the future hon," Dean reminds her, "and we'll take each day as it comes okay?"

"Okay," and she leans her head onto his neck, "I love you,"

**SPNSPN**

"I'll be okay Joss I promise you. I'm not missing this for anything," Sam tells her.

**A/N: please review it makes me very happy….**

**On a different note: I wanted to say congratulations to Jared& Genevieve( on twitter he announced they were expecting) I wish the very best. Thought it was fitting because of this story…**


	42. Chapter 42

It was almost six hours later, before John Robert Winchester was born, cleaned off and declared a healthy baby at 20 inches and seven pounds twelve ounces.

"He's even more beautiful then I ever imagined," Joss states the baby sleeping in her arms, completely innocent the dangers that lurked just outside of the room.

Sam gently placed his hand on the blanket, the baby stirred at the touch but did not wake from it.

"Look at what we did," Joss cradled him tighter to her chest, "I felt like I've waited a lifetime for you John…..I love you so much little guy,"

The sound of squeaky crutches alerted the parents to Dean, Claire, Bobby and Tristan who stood at the doorway, guilty expressions plastered to their faces.

"Were we interrupting?" asks Bobby, "just tell us and we'll turn around and leave the two of you alone,"

Dean gave him a pointed look, before his eyes traveled to the blue bundle in Joss' arms. Claire was the first to start walking shifting Tristan in her arms.

"Look it's your cousin Tristan," she cooed, "Joss he's beautiful, congratulations,"

"Thank you,"

Bobby dragged the plastic chair to the bed for Dean. Dean motioned his arms for Tristan, placing him on his good knee.

"Trist I'd like you to meet John, one day he's going to be your best friend," Tristan starred at Dean with uncomprehending eyes, it didn't seem to bother Dean that his son didn't understand a word he was saying, "he's also going to be your family and a pain in the ass I'm sure, but the two of you would do anything for each other in the other future, I expect that in this future too,"

Dean took Tristan's small hands and placed it gently on the blanket.

"Gentle," Claire cooed to him, taking Tristan from Dean.

The scene was almost surreal, them all sitting in a hospital bed welcoming their newest family member while everything was chaotic otherwise.

"What happened to that Eric guy?" Bobby asks suddenly realizing the guy had been missing for more then six hours.

Joss starred at each of them, all who shrugged in turn. Her heart began to pound harder and harder, what if he was dead? What if he was hurt? People around them usually didn't last long, it was a sad truth but she had learnt it from Sam's old stories about Jessica or Madison.

"Joss? I thought your kin was hunters?" asks Bobby.

"Most of them are, just he was raised by an Aunt who wasn't born to my family. She raised him away from it," Joss admits.

"So he has no idea about any of this?" asks Dean.

"I'll go look for him," states Bobby standing and walking out of the room.

Joss couldn't help but feel the pit growing in her stomach, she smiled uneasily at Sam who squeezed her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"Look just try and get some rest? Maybe we can try and get you out of here tomorrow, because well-

"We're screwed just sitting here?" she supplies.

Sam's smile faded away as did Dean's. Claire held tighter to Tristan.

"Mama?" the words spoken were his first, Claire's head turned toward him.

"What did you say?" she asked jostling him but he remained silent.

Both Dean and Claire had been a bit worried about their fourteen month old not speaking, neither were really sure when a baby was suppose to talk but both were a bit afraid something was wrong.

"His first word," Dean smiles.

**A/N: Happy almost Friday**


	43. Chapter 43

"Eric's dead?" Dean sighed burying his head in his hands, "really?"

"No I'm lying to you," Bobby retorted, "poor guy had his insides ripped right out of him,"

Dean turned and glanced at how for once Sam and Joss looked holding their son, exchanging little smiles. It was the first time he had seen Joss happy since they meet her and Sam he wasn't sure when.

"What?" Claire asks, "what's wrong?"

"Eric's dead,"

"Leviathans?" Claire gasped.

"Don't know. Either way we've gotta get out of here," Dean states.

"Is it safe to check out Joss and John right now? She just gave birth less than four hours ago,"

"Claire I don't know,"

**SPSNPN**

"I can't believe he's dead," Joss states her eyes instantly filling with tears, "he came and got involved with us and now he's dead. It's all my fault,"

Sam placed his arm around her and pulled her towards him, she buried her head in his shoulder and cried. Cried for the situation they were in, for the loss of Eric and just for giving birth earlier that day.

"Joss come on you know you ain't a killer, you didn't pull the trigger," Bobby points out from the front seat.

"I just wish I could go back and not have seen him at the store or have walked away I should have known,"

Sam gently runs his hand throughout her hair, "come on Joss, you know it doesn't work like that,"

"I know," she whimpered.

John made soft noises as he woke, his eyes popping open in search of his parents.

"Hi there little guy. What are you doing?" Joss coos at him.

His head turns in her direction and he lets out a happy coo.

"He's even more cute than I imagined," Sam states.

Bobby sifted his position to get a glimpse of the little happiness they were managing to have. Bobby's phone went off.

"How about we pull off now? It's about fifty miles out….just to let Joss and baby John rest for a bit and honestly I could use some shut eye myself," Dean states.

"Fine by me," Bobby replied pulling off the turnpike.

**SPNSPN**

For the past few minutes Sam watched in amusement as Tristan circled the crib starring intently at the little creature who occupied it. It was almost like a tiger circling it's prey. Sam stood walking to his nephew and holding him up.

"Baby," Sam points, "baby see?"

"Babeee!" Tristan cried out.

Sam shook his head, "close enough,"

Sam handed Tristan back to his mother who took him in the small bathroom to get ready for bed.

"Was Eric killed by a leviathan?" asks Joss.

"Not sure," Dean replied, "I don't think it would be good if we just stayed back, I mean it's better we got away,"

"Yeah," Joss agrees, "of course,"

**A/N: sorry for delay **


End file.
